Demons and Dreamers
by shadow of the doubt
Summary: I hope death is kind to you, Cid..." Vincent commented. Cid and Vincent couldn't be more opposite if they tried, one night they find themselves talking about the true value of life and the real defenition of demons. Not a one-shot. CidxVincent pairing.
1. I hope death is kind to you, Cid

**A/N: **Hey fellas I'm Ba-ack! It's been like 3 years since I submitted anything so I figured I should put something up. My first Final Fantasy VII story so go easy on me. I will willingly admit that I am a raving Valenstrife fan and that I'm not really into Valenwind (mostly 'cause from the ones I've read they overuse Cid's swearing and always make Vincent a crybaby)(though I'm sure that they're not all that way but that's just the trend I've seen). So why you ask, did I decide to write a Valenwind? that's easy I didn't decide...my dreams did. I literally had this as a dream so...yeah umm, it was an interesting food for thought so I ran with it. First chappy doesn't really have much plot to it, it just is the base it which I will hopefully be able to build a fairly good story. I didn't have beta reader so if you see any mistakes feel free to let me know. Flames will be use to power my machine of world domination...also known as a toaster. I'll stop blabbing now so you can read the story.

**But first the disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story...blah, blah, blah they belong to Square Enix...blah, blah, blah but if I won the lottery, which isn't likely to happen, then I would totally buy the right's to remake this game for the new gen systems. I'll shut up now.

Let the story begin.

* * *

The room was dark; the only form of illumination came from the full moon streaming through the open window. It was half-past midnight as Cid Highwind pulled a finished cigarette butt out of his mouth and stubbed it out in the ashtray next to him. The pilot then shifted his weight and went back to sharpening his spear. The darkness didn't bother the captain much at all, actually he preferred the room dark that way he had a clear view of the many millions of stars shining in the night sky. As he worked Cid's thoughts turned to the quest he was currently on and the reason he had decided to join it.

The quest that was easy to figure out: kill Sephiroth that damned psychotic ex-SOLDIER, and hopefully destroy Shinra along the way before the corporation could further harm the planet. As for the reason, that was less straight forward. He guessed that it was because he knew the planet was dying and that if left unchecked either Sephiroth or Shinra could ultimately bring the planet—and all those living on it—to their doom. Maybe that was the reason he felt compelled to join AVALANCHE to do something about them before things on any more out of hand.

Another reason—possibly closer to the truth—was that he wanted to be a hero; to show that Cidney Keith Highwind Captain Extraordinaire was the best in the world. And maybe just maybe in his travels he'd find a way to restart the space program and be able to be the first person in outer space. Cid smiled faintly at that but a sudden voice interrupted his nighttime daydreams.

"I hope death is kind to you, Cid…" the voice was deep and nostalgic, freezing in the air like ice and causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end. The pilot jumped up dropping his spear in the process, "Goddamnit Vincent, give me a Fkin' heart attack why don't cha!?"

After a second the pilot calmed, mentally cursing himself for forgetting about his roommate; not that it was easy to tell that he was there to begin with. The stoic gunman hadn't said anything for hours, leading Cid to assume that he was asleep—that is—if he even slept anymore. After all, from what he had heard from the other party members, Vincent had been found sleeping in a coffin and had been there for more than thirty years.

'_Who could sleep in a coffin, especially for thirty years_?' he wondered briefly before his memory jumped back to what the man had just said.

"Vincent, just what the hell do you mean by that?" No answer. Growling Cid turned and peered into the darkness in the direction the voice had originated from trying to make out figure of the ex-turk. After a few moments his eyes adjusted to the darker end of the room and there among the shadows was Vincent. He sat backward on the hotels desk chair with his right hand resting across the back of the chair. His left hand—or rather the clawed gauntlet he wore on his left arm—was in front of him and he was flexing it slowly.

The thing that surprised Cid the most was Vincent's eyes. Those orbs of bloody crimson glowed rather eerily in the dark. Cid cocked his head to one side to get a better view of he companions' nearly hidden face. The dark shadows of the room played off Vincent's sullen features, and along with his glowing red eyes, only served to make the gunman look more demonic. However, as Cid stepped closer the expression on Vincent's face proved to be exactly the opposite of the previous description. Vincent's expression was one such that of the possibility of slight confusion and also…was that fear? The look on Vincent's face as he watched his claw flex was as if it was unfamiliar to him—like he was seeing it for the first time…

* * *

**A/N:** A VERY short chapter but hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up soon.

Vincent: why am I looking a my hand?

Shadow of the doubt: that's a carefully guarded secret. If I told you I'd have to kill you.

Vincent:...

Cid: you can't kill him, he's already dead. So what now?

Shadow of the doubt: We wait to see if anyone reviews, all while I type up the next chapter to help this story make more sense. 'Til then R&R! (Read and Review)


	2. Cid's Philosophy on Newton's Law

**A/N:** Yay, another chapter...and this one's longer! And it gives umm...somewhat of a plot and a lot of useless but nonetheless amusing drabble. Yes this story is a yaoi, but I'm leading into that slowly (meaning) I don't really know where this story is going to go (it follows the flow of the game but it will be interesting to try and get these two properly together). I swear I will try my hardest to make it good. The short first chapter was all i had to go on from the dream so from the start of this chapter on out it's all me and crazy thoughts. This fic is somewhat of a challenge for me being a Valenstrife fan after all, but I'm willing to give it a shot anyway 'cause it's something different. Flames will power my toaster of world domination while I do accept constructive criticism. Here we go.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, if I did...wouldn't you like to know what I would do with them... they belong to Square Enix. I also (obviously) didn't come up with Newton's Law so that belongs to Sir Isaac Newton.

It begins again. One last thing, and I'll say this to avert any confusion, when Vincent says something and then can't remember ever saying it it's 'cause Chaos is whispering it into his ear (metaphoriclly speaking of course) and he says it without thinking.

* * *

Even as angry as he had been only a moment before Cid found that he couldn't stay mad at Vincent. He tried to scowl but the best he could manage was a frown. Frustrated he reached out and grabbed Vincent's shoulder rather roughly and shook it hard.

"The hell you talkin' 'bout?" Vincent blinked and looked up at Cid. His eyes showed confusion though the rest of his face was devoid of any emotion. He answered,

"What do you mean, Cid?" The pilot growled in annoyance at his seemingly oblivious state and released his shoulder. He turned sharply and muttered,

"Nothing, Fkin' nothing at all," Cid started walking back over to pick up his spear and as he did he asked,

"You okay there Vince?" He glanced over his shoulder waiting for a reply. The gunman was still and silent for a moment before looking at him slowly. He stared seemingly right through him for a long time, casually raising an elegant eyebrow as he did. Finally he replied in his usual short statement-style of speaking.

"I am fine, Cid," Then he fell silent and looked away proving his statement false. Cid's brow furrowed as began to realize by Vincent's motions that something was indeed amiss. Sighing he turned back around, walked over and sat down on the bed in front of where Vincent was seated. Eyeing the raven-haired assassin carefully he asked,

What's wrong?" Vincent just looked at him blankly and repeated,

"As I told you I am fine Ci—"

"No yer not, so quit tryin' to convince me that you are. Now I'll ask you a third time, what's wrong?" Vincent shook his head causing more of his raven strands to fall in his face obscuring it from Cid's view as he responded,

"It is nothing that concerns you, so don't worry yourself about it." Cid was getting pretty frustrated by this point but he tried to keep his cool, instead he answered,

"Ya told me a few minutes ago 'I hope death is kind to ya…' And now after havin' said that yer tellin' me that his don't concern me. So which is it, does whatever's wrong with you concern me or not?" Vincent replied in a monotone voice,

"I do not remember saying that but in case I did and did not realize it, I apologize. I did not mean to upset you." Cid looked him over for a while with a serious expression and said,

"The only thing that's upsetting me right now is the fact that there's something wrong with ya and yer bein' too damn stubborn to tell me." Vincent shifted and rested his gauntlet on top of his trigger arm replying,

"I really don't know what you want me to say, Cid." Cid answered almost instantly,

"How about ya tell me the truth, none of this 'it don't concern ya' bullshit, I want a real honest answer." Vincent blinked and half closed his eyes, looking down he replied in a low voice,

"I don't know if I can give you that, Cid." The pilot wanted to stand up and yell at him but restrained himself enough to ask,

"Why can't ya, it can't be that hard can it?" Vincent raised his head but kept his eyes lowered and responded,

"An easy question for you to ask; you haven't been through the things I have, you haven't felt the things I've felt or seen the things I've seen. If you had any inkling of the weight of the unforgivable sins I carry even you would agree that it's not that easy to talk about." Cid countered,

"If I had been through the things ya have been through then I wouldn't need ya to explain them 'cause I'd already know. But I haven't been through those things so to understand them I need you to tell me 'bout them. What do you say?" Vincent closed his eyes and commented,

"To sum it up in one word is impossible because no words can possibly describe what I've witnessed and been a part of. However the closest description I can give is Hell…pure no-holds-barred abomination." Cid just replied in a somewhat callus tone,

"We've all done things we aren't proud of, that's just a part of life. And just as well we've all been through a hell of some sort or another, it's different for each person but we all get through it and come out bein' better people in the end." Vincent looked straight at him, glaring almost coldly and said firmly,

"I don't believe your stereotype works in my situation Cid, besides you could never understand the pain and suffering I've gone through. Suffering that has lasted my whole life even into this new existence I find myself in." Cid also remained adamant and raised an eyebrow commenting,

"Oh, so now it's a stereotype; yer a hypocrite ya know that? And you suffer just as everyone else suffers because everyone has a skeleton in the closet and demons whispering in their ear. It's not only you."

Vincent stood up abruptly, the chair falling to the floor; he towered over Cid as he seethed,

"You think I'm the same as everyone else? Then you are greatly mistaken Cidney Highwind because what you don't know you assume. And when you assume you make a complete arrogant asshole out of yourself. And another thing: I **am** the skeleton in the closet and the demons whispering in my ear are actually **real**!" Cid was taken aback by Vincent's sudden emotional outburst and he visibly flinched. The ex-turk turned away and walked to the window, staring out at the brightly colored flashes that made up the Golden Saucers firework display. After a few minutes of uneasy silence Vincent quietly spoke,

"I'm sorry Cid I just…" He trailed off unable to find the right words to express his thoughts. A moment later he felt a strong yet gentle hand on his shoulder. Turning his head he looked at Cid almost expecting to get punched or screamed at. To his surprise Cid did neither, instead he said,

"Don't apologize Vince, I pushed yer buttons and set you off, I deserve to get what was coming to me." He squeezed Vincent's shoulder lightly and continued,

"I won't say I understand what ya mean because I don't and I won't say that I understand what yer going through 'cause I can't. But I am saying, even though I swear worse then a sailor and got a temper far worse then anything I've ever seen, I just want to get to know ya. Ya know, be someone you can talk to if need be." He took his hand off Vincent's shoulder and scratched the back of his head saying,

"Besides I should be the one apologizing to ya. I'm sorry fer assuming anything and fer pushing ya to tell me something that you didn't want to talk about." Vincent sighed, turned his attention back to the window and rested his hands on the windowsill replying,

"Curiosity is a dangerous emotion. Acting on it is even more hazardous; take it from me I should know. My own curiosity has created more problems for me then I care to acknowledge." Cid scratched his stubble deep in thought. After a time he responded,

"Yeah, but curiosity is what helps to ultimately define what we do and don't like." Vincent made a sarcastic sound, folded his arms and replied somewhat vaguely,

"There are a lot of things I don't like or agree with Cid." Cid placed his hand back on his shoulder stating cryptically,

"Newton's third law." Vincent turned slightly so that he could give the pilot a confused look as he asked,

"Excuse me?" Cid smirked and gestured with his free hand,

"Ya know, the one that states that for every action there is an equal reaction of opposing force? That's Newton's third law." Vincent's confusion grew,

"Cid I'm afraid that I fail to understand the meaning or application of your statement in the current conversation." Cid sighed and rubbed his forehead, again with his free hand, while it thought. Finally he looked up and said,

"It's like this Vince, every time you apply a force to something whatever it is, is always applying the same amount of force back." Vincent nodded and answered nevertheless hesitantly,

"I understand Newton's Laws Cid I just still fail to see what you mean by it. Could you possibly explain it in more detail?" Cid nodded,

"What I guess I'm trying to say is that I'm not really talking about laws of motion or physical force as the direct definition of Newton's Third Law states. I'm leaning more toward the simple idea that every action no matter how small has a reaction. Although it is contrary to the physics of Newton's Law, I believe that even a small action can yield a large reaction provided that human element is involved." Vincent just shook his head and replied,

"Cid you're speaking a language that I don't understand. Perhaps it's because I'm tired and am not thinking. Or maybe it's because I'm distracted and can't give you my full attention. I don't know." Cid frowned,

"Distracted by what, the fireworks?' Vincent stiffened suddenly, in the refection on the glass his face showed an undecipherable mix of expressions. He turned sharply, causing Cid's hand to slide off his shoulder, and started for the door. It was Cid's turn to be confused he asked,

"Hey, where ya goin', I thought you said you were tired?" Vincent shook his head and responded,

"Did I say that? I actually meant that I was hungry. I'm going to find out if the diner in the Wonder Square is still open." Cid hesitated before asking,

"Hey do you want me to come along?" Vincent turned to him and responded,

"Are you hungry?" Cid shrugged,

"Not really, no." Vincent nodded to himself about something before turning his attention back to Cid.

"Perhaps then you should just head straight to bed. We leave for the Temple of the Ancients first thing in the morning you know." Cid nodded in defeat, beginning to realize that winning an argument against Vincent Valentines' logic was all but impossible. He heard the door shut and smiled to himself thinking about how Vincent could come up with undisputable logic at the snap of a finger but when it came to theoretical logic the gunman was a lost as the needle was in the haystack. The pilot couldn't help but remember the confused look on Vincent's face and how utterly satisfying it was to see and also how cute it was…

_'Wait just a Goddamn minute, did I just think of Vincent as cute?...Nah, 'couldn't have, maybe Vincent's right, maybe I'm just tired, I should get to bed.' _Cid shook his head as he lit up a smoke and grabbed his spear. Walking over to his one of the two beds he laid it down on the floor within his reach should he actually need it. Then after stubbing out his cigarette he stripped down to his boxers but left his goggles on and threw his clothes onto the small desk. Finally he climbed into bed still attempting to dismiss any thoughts of Vincent from his now very confused mind. He mind decided it didn't want to cooperate and suddenly began applying his theoretical Newton's Third Law (with the human element) to something as small as a kiss to the gunman…his brain came up with all kinds of reactions to that action none of which were small, and it scared him how much he found himself liking the positive reactions to kiss. Quickly rolling over Cid tried hard to think of something else so that he could sleep, eventually he felt himself drifting off. But even as sleep overcame him he could still feel it, the actions verse reactions playing away in the forbidden dark corners at the back of his mind…

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that Cid's theorectial Newton's Third Law (with the human element) wasn't to hard to understand. Basicly a simple explaination of what's going on during the Newton's Law part is that Vincent takes Newton's Law for what it is and Cid decides he sees a more philosophical meaning behind the Third Law. And I know I had Vincent suddenly take off under the pretense the he was "hungry" that was because I was playing with the idea of making him a vampire 'cause I love the idea of him as a vampire. But I wasn't sure so I leave it up to the reviewers to decide. The choice will then directly affect the rest of the story.

Cid: Since when am I into philosophy?

Vincent: Hmm...usually I'm the philosophical one.

Shadow of the Doubt: it's called role-reversal, I thought it would be interesting.

Vincent: If the reviewers make me a vampire can I drink Cid's blood--without killing or making him a vampire?

Shadow of the Doubt: Yes, why 'cause I have slightly unique take on vampires without it being too far fetched.

Cid: He better be drinking more then just my blood...

Shadow of the Doubt: Umm...we'll get to that when the time comes. Until then R&R (read and review)


	3. The Hunt and the Chase

**A/N:** I'm back and with the next chapter too. Not really much to say about it beforehand--except that I did make Vincent a vampire (with a slightly unique twist to it) and that writing this chapter gave me a headache. Yes it is still a Yaoi, I'm just taking my time with the relationship part.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters they belong to Square Enix. Nothing witty to say 'cause I have headache.

Claimer: I do own the idea of Vincent's unique style of vampirism.

* * *

Vincent shot out of the tube and landed on his feet seemingly without effort. His thoughts were still on the conversation he had shared with Cid. Truth be told it wasn't that he didn't understand Cid's theory it was just that he was somewhat nervous as to what Cid might have been applying it to. He liked the pilot well enough; it was just somewhat unnerving to think that the pilot might see him that way. He stopped were he was and closed his eyes.

_'Lucrecia…"_

After his loss of the young woman Vincent had sworn he would never try love again. His own past even before Lucrecia and Shinra haunted him bad enough and he was afraid to try again. Fear was his own hidden weakness, something that he had over the years learned for his own sake to hide from the outside world. However hiding such emotions tends to intensify them because said emotions are meant to be viewed and therefore dealt with. When left unchecked the bottled emotions can either come out all at once or more toward Vincent's case, become paranoia of sorts. A grumble in the pit of his stomach and a sting in his throat brought the gunman back to the present.

"Now where should I look?" he murmured aloud to himself as he glanced around briefly. It was true that he was hungry and was out in search of food, so that fact that he told that to Cid wasn't a lie. However, the part about seeing if the diner in the Wonder Square was open wasn't exactly honest. He didn't care if the diner was open or not because the food from there could not quench his hunger—no human food could.

It was true, Vincent Valentine was a vampire and though he had all the trimmings of one—including sleeping in a coffin—he made extra sure that no one in AVALANCHE knew his secret. Sure they had their suspicions but he simply dismissed their assumptions as fantasy. The one he had to keep a careful eye on was Yuffie; the hyper young ninja was always following him around so he had to be extra careful when hunting.

On impulse he opened his mouth slightly so he could taste the air to check for the scent of the young ninja. To his relief the only scent he picked up of her was hours old. Resuming his walk through the Wonder Square Vincent realized just how difficult it would be to hunt there—or anywhere else in the Golden Saucer for that matter. He would have left and hunted elsewhere but the ropeway tram was still out of order. He was far too hungry to wait and risk AVALANCHE finding out…or worse hungry enough that he might attack one of them if left alone with them.

_'I need to find someplace dark,_' he thought to himself _'Easier thought then attempted,'_ he added. He smiled wryly thinking about how brightly lit the Wonder Square was.

_'Perhaps a different place…the graveyard outside the Ghost Hotel is dark…but there isn't any prey there. Hmm…'_ He continued to think as he jumped in the tube and came out at the station. Surveying each tube and its label Vincent weighed his options.

Finally he decided his best chance was to go through the Event tube which led to the theater. Hopping through and exiting just outside the theater Vincent grinned faintly at his luck. The theater was dark and full of people due to the show currently in operation. Vincent melded into the shadows upon entering, keeping his eyes down to avoid detection. While scanning the crowd in the back rows for the best prey he glanced up briefly at the show on stage. He had expected it to be the famous play _LOVELESS_ but was surprised to see just an odd fantasy story playing out before him. He froze however when he recognized one of the more poorly trained actors.

_'Cloud…?' _Vincent watched as the blonde swordsman continued his really bad acting, trying to see if the leader had spotted him. After a moment he decided that the answer was negative and went back to searching. Just when he laid eyes on the perfect prey—an adult male of medium build sitting on the end of the back row near him—another familiar presence stopped him cold. He watched as Tifa entered the stage dressed as a Victorian-style princess.

He frowned, thinking that even though neither comrade had seen him, their close proximity made him nervous. Vincent watched as a man in a green lizard costume came on stage and tried to attack Tifa; who had yelled for the brave warrior to save her…Cloud on the other hand just turned and attacked the man in the king costume instead. That apparently wasn't supposed to happen and Tifa being angry walked over and punched Cloud giving him a bloody nose. The action surprised Vincent, the idea that Tifa—who was so obsessed with Cloud—hit him in the face in front of a live audience. The result of Tifa's punch actually worked in Vincent favor as it distracted both her and Cloud from even looking at the crowd in front of them. The crowd itself also seemed glued to fight on stage giving Vincent an even greater advantage.

Sneaking over to the man Vincent slipped the clawed fingers of his gauntlet around the man's neck and placed the muzzle of his Shortbarrel against the man's temple.

"Stay quiet, stand up and come with me." He commanded in a low threatening tone. The man's eyes widened and he nodded quickly; standing up he started shaking as Vincent led him to a dark narrow hallway that led back to the station. Once there he ordered the man to his knees following him down after the man did so. The male began blurting out statements, that he had a wife, kids and home—basically begging for his life. Vincent hissed sharply for him to shut up and emphasized his statement by pushing Shortbarrels' muzzled harder against his temple. He did not want to hear what the man said knowing that it would only make the sin of killing him that much harder to bare.

The man silenced himself but continued to shake from uncontrollable fear. He refused to look in Vincent's direction, instead he stared straight ahead the fear showing plainly in his dilated eyes. Vincent slowly moved Shortbarrel from against the man's temple to his chest over his heart. He moved his gauntlet so that it was still around the man's neck but he made sure his claws were out of the way and that he still had room to bite. With that done he leaned forward licking his lips and running his tongue over his four razor sharp fangs.

Leaning close to the man's neck he took a breath and snapped forward like a striking snake, instantly slicing through the male's vocal cords before he had the chance to let out a scream. Closing his jaws tighter Vincent dug his lower oversized canines deep and tightened his hand's choking grip (mindful that his claws didn't break the skin) so that there would be no escape. Also much like a snake his upper large canines were hollow and released paralyzing venom into his prey. Then after a few seconds the man stopped moving and Vincent began to drink. He didn't swallow the blood down his throat rather he used his upper fangs like straws and sucked it up. The blood then ran down an alternate esophagus-like tube into a special organ where his stomach should have been. The organ worked much like the liver as it also filtered the blood deriving the nutrients from it while the waste was slowly eaten away by acidic proteins.

For another two full minutes Vincent just sat still and quelled his hunger. He was near finished when he suddenly heard a Scottish accent exclaim,

"Holy Cannoli!" Vincent recognized the voice and instantly stopped what he was doing and whipped his head in its direction. Down at the end of the hallway stood the tiny feline figure of Cait Sith. His mouth was hanging open and he was frozen with one paw raised. Vincent also vaguely spied something green shining the robots' other paw, though he didn't really care about that. All he cared about was that the stupid robot knew his secret and because of that he was going to destroy it. Quickly shooting the now dead man in the neck with his near silent Shortbarrel to cover his tracks Vincent jumped to his feet and started running toward Cait with his gun still drawn.

"Uh-oh!" Cait exclaimed as it turned around and began running into the station with Vincent hot on his heels. Cait hopped into the tube labeled Wonder and Vincent quickly leaped after him. As soon as Vincent came out the other end of the tube his peripheral vision held Cait quickly entering another tube labeled Ghost.

_'It's heading back to the hotel!'_ Vincent thought to himself as he remained in close pursuit. Just as he popped up out of the fake grave he could already see Cait jumping into the Battle tube. He also spied someone else nearby.

"Cid get over here, I need your help!" The pilot perked his head up and started running in his direction. Vincent shifted into the battle tube as not to lose the trail and hoped that Cid would be fast enough to catch up. He saw Cait enter the battle arena and quickly attempted to follow. He was stopped however, by the large steel doors closing in his face. He turned to the attendant at the desk and demanded,

"Open the doors I need to get in there!" The attendant looked up at him responding to his demand with a bored expression and said,

"I'm sorry sir but I can't let you in unless you have the 10 GP required for entrance." Vincent scowled,

"I don't have any GP, but I still must gain access to that room." The attendant again seemed unaffected and simply replied,

"Then I'm sorry sir but I cannot allow you access." Vincent was about to say something else when Cid showed up. The pilot leaned on his hand on his knee to catch his breath while his other hand clutched his spear.

"What'd I miss?" Vincent looked rather frustrated as he shot him a glance and said,

"Cait Sith ran inside the Battle Arena and he," he gestured to the attendant, "won't allow me entrance without the 10 GP." Cid looked confused but his confusion quickly turned to anger. Reaching inside his navy-blue flight jacket he pulled out the 10 GP and threw it on the counter saying,

"There's yer damn GP now open the door!" The attendant collected the GP with practiced indifference (you got the idea he'd seen this kind of behavior a lot.) He glanced from one to the other and asked,

"And which of you will be participating?" Vincent quickly responded,

"I will." The attendant nodded once and pressed the button to open the doors, in which Vincent quickly entered. As the doors were closing Vincent heard the attendant saying,

"Alright sir, good luc—hey get back here you can't do that!" The doors finished closing and Vincent realized Cid had followed him. The pilot stepped up beside him and scratched head beneath his goggles asking,

"So why the hell are we chasing Cait's robotic ass all over the whole damn place?" Vincent glanced at him before looking back straight ahead into the dark arena; he had just realized what the shiny green thing Cait Sith had been holding was. He sighed as he strolled forward a few paces,

"Among other things Cait has the Keystone and it is my guess that he's retrieving it for Shinra." Cid growled and commented,

"I knew it! I knew we couldn't trust that lying, ugly, son of a toaster-oven!" Vincent glanced back with a raised eyebrow at Cid for his analogy. Suddenly there came a rumbling in the darkness ahead of them along with a growling sound. Cid turned to the door and tried to open it, turning back he noticed Vincent's glowing crimson eyes watching him with the unasked question. He shook his head and replied,

"It won't open, we're stuck in here." He peered into the darkness struggling to see what was growling at them. Cid stepped up next to Vincent and commented as he shifted into a battle stance,

"I've got the funniest feeling that this was a trap…" Vincent was beginning to wonder the same thing. Shifting into his own battle stance he replied,

"I agree, but if so then we need to get out of here and warn the others." There came the sound of the stomping of large feet and whatever it was it rattled the chains holding the platform up. Cid again tried to see their opponent but gave up and just simply said,

"I can't see a damn thing…Oh well; the dark isn't going to hinder me enough to keep me from fighting." With that Cid sped forward onto the platform. Vincent yelled,

"Cid wait!" he tried to grab Cid to hold him back but it was too late…

* * *

**A/N: **The reason why Cid suddenly shows up when in the last chapter he's seen going to bed is not random it will be explained in most likely the next chapter. I didn't want to spoil it and I think it's kind-of obvious Vincent's style of vampirism is that he has snake-like traits.  
Examples:  
1. opening his mouth to taste the air is something lizards and snakes do (though Vincent doesn't have forked-tongue and he doesn't flick his tongue 'cause that would look weird.)

2. Constricting his hand around the guy's neck while drinking. (some snakes are constrictors, duh.)(Also the idea of Vincent giving Cid a constricting bear-hug while drinking his blood is such an amusing idea.)

3. the hollow fangs and the vemon (snakes are usually either constrictors or poisoners, though I made Vincent both.)(I've never heard of creature that sucks blood through their teeth so I think Vincent's his own catagory on that one.)

I loved the part in the game in which you get to particapate in the play and screwing it up was really fun so that's why I put it in.

Vincent: You made me a vampire snake?

Shadow of the doubt: No I made you a vampire that just so happens to have snake-like qualities.

Vincent: ...where's Cid?

Shadow of the doubt: Don't you remember? He took off after that giant monster he couldn't see. Don't you think you should go help him.

Vincent: ...goes after Cid

Shadow of the doubt: sigh that's what I thought. R&R (read&review) While I on the other hand make sure Vincent gets to Cid in time...because it wouldn't be a good yaoi if it was over before it started.


	4. Arena Antics: Part 1

**A/N:** Now for the first part of the battles in the arena. Not much to say before hand except that while playing Final Fantasy VII in the battle arena I noticed a typo in the arena text. If you win the first battle the screen pops up asking if you want to continue, the 'yes' option is written as "Off Course!" when it really should be "Of Course!". Harmless mistake but nevertheless an amusing one. ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters, places or monsters listed in this chapter they all belong to Square-Enix. (though strangely enough I wasn't able to find the Ho-Chu in the bestiary of the guidebook though I **know** it's in the game. Weird)

* * *

Vincent quickly ran forward to the edge of the cliff surrounding the suspended platform searching for Cid. His mako-treated eyes were able to see the area clearly even though it was pitch black. He finally laid eyes on a horrifying sight: Cid was standing in the center of the platform with his spear clutched tightly in his grip but he was surrounded by a very large, _very hungry-looking_ Sea Worm. The monster curled closer to Cid but strangely it showed no signs of attacking. At first this confused Vincent, that is, until he got a good look at the creatures head and realized that the Worm lacked eyes. No eyes meant no sight; it couldn't see Cid which relieved Vincent.

'_Since its blind it must sense the vibrations in the movements of its prey; probably has good hearing too.'_ The gunman assessed. This of course meant that while Cid was still and silent he was safe…for the time being. However at that exact moment Cid looked around and yelled,

"Where the hell are ya, you stupid beast? What's wrong, ya afraid to attack me?" At that precise moment the Sea Worm struck and at the same time a gunshot echoed through the cavern arena. The Sea Worm roared in pain, stopped its attack and turned its attention to Vincent who was quickly dashing along the cliff. It struck again just barely missing Vincent as he flipped through air and landed smack dab on the creatures head.

Cid had heard the creature smash into the wall and listened franticly for Vincent. Hearing nothing he could identify as the gunman he called out,

"Vince you okay?" The Worm yanked its head free from the wall nearly throwing Vincent off; he dug his gauntlet into the creatures' hard scales and hung on. Instead of answering Cid outright Vincent just kept shooting away with Shortbarrels' muzzle at point blank range. All too soon he heard the familiar click sound that told him he was out of ammo. The Worm shook its head back and forth trying hard to throw the gunman off, but his gauntlet held firmly, keeping him in place. The Worm realizing it couldn't shake the human off just rose back into the air and struck downward towards the platform…downwards toward where Cid was standing.

"Cid move!" Vincent yelled loudly. Cid looked around and yelled back,

"Move, move where? I can't see a damn thing." Vincent had no chance to reply because the monster crashed through the platform just then shattering it into many large pieces of rubble. Luckily it just missed hitting Cid; unluckily Cid was thrown into the water below along with many of the large pieces of stone. The worm dove into the water taking Vincent down right with it. Once they were submerged Vincent released his grip but found immediately to his horror that he couldn't move his hand. The metal gauntlet was stuck deeply in the tough scales of the monster. He looked around franticly for Cid, not so that Cid could help him but to make sure the Captain was alright.

When his sharp crimson eyes spied the Captain, his stomach lurched and his heart nearly stopped beating. Cid was at the bottom of the huge tank half buried under the rubble. To make matters worse the pilot's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving.

Vincent's eyes widened with horror at the sight. The Worm he was currently caught against and his own need for oxygen were forgotten. Only one thought occupied his brain,

'_I have save Cid!'_ Turning his attention briefly back to his current predicament Vincent wrenched hard trying desperately to get loose. Knowing that each second he wasted could possibly end up being the pilot's last. The idea of losing the pilot forever was overwhelming enough that he lost control of himself. A black mist surrounded him and time seemed to stop, when it started again and the black mist dissipated Galian Beast stood in his place. The demon werewolf snarled and ripped its paw free and in the process ripped a sizable chunk out of the worm. The monster howled in pain but didn't even get a chance to turn and strike before Galian Beast started ripping it to shreds. After one last gurgle that loosed a mass of bubbles the Worm collapsed and began sinking to the bottom of the tank. The mist returned and seconds later Vincent was swimming as hard as he could toward where the pilot rested.

Reaching the spot Vincent struggled to get all the rocks and rubble off Cid and was praying to the planet's mercy that he wasn't too late. Quickly surfacing with the unconscious pilot he pulled him over to one of the walls. Slipping Cid over his shoulder he hastily climbed the cliff and set Cid down. Putting an ear to the Captains' chest Vincent found what he feared most: Cid didn't have a heartbeat…and he wasn't breathing. By the looks of his body it didn't look like drowning was the only cause of death but being crushed also looked like it played a role. Knowing that CPR would be of no use Vincent grimaced as if he'd been struck when he realized that he'd forgotten his materia _and_ his potions. There was nothing he could do for the captain; he had failed. Tears, something he hadn't felt in a long time, started sliding down his porcelain skin.

Suddenly he was angry with himself for being careless, for letting Cid run quite literally blindly into battle and for not being prepared in case something happened. And something had happened and there was nothing he could do; then another realization hit him. He was still trapped in the battle arena; he couldn't even get anywhere to go for help.

He lifted his hand which was shaking in his anger and slammed it into the ground next to the pilots arm. What surprised him was when the edge of his fingers brushed something. Looking down to examine it Vincent's mood suddenly changed he felt a little slice of hope rising in him as he picked up the object. Yes, the object was exactly what he thought it was: a pouch holding a Phoenix Down.

"Well at least one of us is prepared…" He murmured softly though he knew Cid couldn't hear him. Slowly opening the bag he reached in and carefully pulled out a lone feather. It was different shades of red and orange, the colors on it shifted as if it was on fire.

"I really hope this works Cid, for your sake as well as my own." He lifted his hand and placed the feather on Cid's chest and watched as it sunk in, emitting a soft orange glow as it did so. Vincent waited, at first nothing seemed to happen. Then ever so slowly the breaks and fractures the pilot had sustained began to heal and return his body to its rightful shape. But then when it had finished Vincent realized Cid still wasn't breathing and he still didn't have a heartbeat. However, since the Phoenix Down had worked Vincent looked through the pockets of Cid's flight jacket hoping to find some potions and maybe another Phoenix Down if needed.

He had to admit to himself even though the situation was dire and it totally warranted it he still felt guilty and slightly dirty going through Cid's pockets…especially his pants pockets. Those thoughts where shoved away however when he realized that Cid didn't have any other medical supplies and he couldn't find any materia on the man either. He realized that CPR was his only option if he wanted to save the pilot and sighed. He hadn't done CPR since his days as a Turk and wasn't sure he still remember how to do it correctly. He shook his head and prepared himself to try it anyway.

Placing his gun hand down first then his gauntlet down on top of it he began pumping and counting. After counting to ten he leaned Cid's head back and blew into his mouth. Repeating both steps several more times Vincent was beginning to think it was all in vain when while he was blowing in Cid's mouth the pilot suddenly stirred. Pulling back quickly Vincent gave him some room as the pilot proceeded to cough up a lot of water. After he was finished Cid opened his eyes and blinked…he blinked several more times and squinted into the darkness. Vincent, knowing what he was doing, commented coolly,

"No, your not blind Cid the room is pitch black." Cid blinked once more and turned his head in Vincent's direction squinting his eyes yet again. Finally the pilot looked fed up and asked gruffly,

"How the hell can you see in here then?" Vincent grew silent and didn't rely. Cid sat up slowly and Vincent put his hand silently behind the gunman to catch him if he collapsed.

"Well, ya gonna answer me or not?" Vincent sighed lightly and replied,

"My eyesight is much better then a mere humans." He saw Cid raise an eyebrow and then nodded his head understandingly as he answered quietly,

"It's 'cause of them experiments right?" Partially it was but it was also partially due to him being a vampire and their affinity for hunting at night. Not wanting to talk about the latter he simply responded,

"Yes that's why." Cid nodded again and then looked around and asked,

"So, we're still in the Battle Arena?" Vincent caught himself nodding and wanted to smack himself for it.

"Yes, unfortunately we still are."

Just then an earsplitting crash echoed through the arena and caused both men to jump. Cid looked around wildly and asked in a nervous tone,

"Vincent what the hell was that?!?" Vincent looked around noticed the large Venus flytrap-like body of a Ho-Chu standing on the cliff across the water from them. It's whip-like vines probing the air looking for its prey. Looking back at Cid Vincent replied,

"It's a Ho-Chu and it's across the cliff from us." Almost immediately he noticed Cid patting the ground around him seemingly looking for something.

"Where the hell's my spear?" He looked back to where he assumed Vincent was sitting and waited for a reply.

"You must have dropped it when the platform collapsed…its mostly likely in the water…somewhere." Cid got up though he still a little woozy and commented,

"Well you got your gun right?" Vincent stood up too but didn't respond. Cid looked at him and commented,

"Please tell me you didn't lose that too." Even though he knew Cid couldn't see he still turned his back to the pilot to avoid his accusing gaze. He commented trying to keep his tone its usual monotone,

"My paramount concern was making sure I didn't lose _you_." Cid raised an eyebrow. The gunman's voice was emotionless except for the last word he said. That word held an emotional tone in it Cid couldn't really describe. Almost like sorrow? Fear perhaps? Was Vincent actually worried that he could have lost him? Also odd was the way Vincent worded his sentence. _Making sure I didn't lose you_; Vincent definitely hadn't talked about him like that before and because of that it intrigued Cid. He interest in the ex-Turk's statement was to be short-lived however because a snap of a whip was hear very close by.

"Whoa!" The pilot jumped back nearly falling over his own feet in the process.

"The hell we're gonna fight this thing if we don't got any weapons?!?" Vincent stepped up near him but made sure to put himself between the pilot and the Ho-Chu. He wasn't sure why exactly he felt the need to protect the Cid. He wanted to believe that it was just because Cid couldn't see and didn't have a weapon but something panged inside him telling him that wasn't all there was to it. He shook his head not wanted to think about what other reasons there could be.

"Hey, Vincent you still there?" Vincent was about to reply when a large vine came whipping right towards them. He had just enough time to turn around and tackle Cid to the ground before the whip snapped over them.

Cid was shocked, not by the gunman's action but by the force of electricity that came from it. Vincent was lying on his chest his arms wrapped tight around him and though the position made Cid shiver he found that for some reason he liked it. He trembled slightly upon feeling warm breath on his neck. It felt so good he wanted to moan but since he couldn't see what exactly Vincent was doing he didn't want it to seem awkward…Though, now that he thought about it their position should have been awkward but for some reason Vincent was making no effort to move. That in itself was highly unexpected; Vincent always seemed to shy away from human affection. Considering his past Cid really couldn't blame him for that and he didn't even _know_ all of Vincent's past. He felt Vincent starting to get off of him and he found himself balling his hands into fists to avoid trying to pull the gunman back down. The ex-Turk was half way off when he heavily winced and hissed through his teeth. Cid noticed this and became concerned,

"You alright Vincent?" Struggling the rest of the way off the pilot and got to his feet shakily. He refused to answer Cid; he didn't need the pilot worrying about his health. In as calm a voice as he could muster he answered,

"I'm fine Cid." The pilot stood slowly as well but the look of concern hadn't vanished from his expression.

"Hmm…I'm not so sure I believe ya, but blind men can't judge can they? And you still didn't answer my question." Vincent was about to answer when out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of another vine speeding towards them. This time instead of tackling Cid he jumped in front of him his back turned the attack. The whip cut right through his cape and jumpsuit with a loud rip sound at the same time it dug a welt into his back right over where the other one hit. Vincent winced heavily and clenched his teeth trying not to scream and instead releasing a sharp hiss. He felt dizzy all of the sudden and realized it was due to the poison on the vine.

Cid heard Vincent's pained hiss and reached out in front of him feeling through the darkness for the gunman. Finally his hand struck something hard, metal and warm: Vincent's gauntlet. Reaching up from there he grabbed a hold Vincent's shoulders.

"Vincent you're hurt aren't ya? Don't try and deny it I can hear it and feel it in your movements even if I can't see ya." Vincent hissed again as the poison slowly began to take effect and said through clenched teeth,

"Cid, shut up." Cid was confused but didn't get a chance to dwell on why Vincent seemed angry because the ex-Turk wrenched him to the side knocking him off balance. His grip still on the gunman pulled him over as well.

"Ouch, ya know you could warn a guy before just throwing him straight to the ground." Vincent growled in response, dragging Cid out of the way of yet another whiplash. After they had successfully dodged it he grabbed the pilot's scarf roughly and yanked him close. Hissing in his ear Vincent told him to be quiet as his voice kept giving away their location. Cid wrenched his scarf free with a scornful expression on his face but nodded. The pilot then hear a muffled gag noise escape the ex-Turk and it only made him worry more. Speaking as softly as he could he asked,

"How bad ya injured?" Vincent, as usual wasn't quick to reply; not really wanted to talk about his weakened state. Cid just shook his head when he didn't get an answer; not that he had expected to get one to begin with. Still the gunman's silence about his condition worried Cid and left him wondering just how badly Vincent was really hurt. They were after all facing an Ho-Chu while the creature itself didn't move its whip-like vines could really do a lot of damage and the most damaging effect he could think of was…

"That sonavbitch poisoned ya didn't it?" He was angry as hell but tried for his sake as well as his dark companion to speak as softly as he could. While the gunner didn't reply and Cid couldn't see him, due to their close proximity he felt Vincent stiffen. Sitting back a little Cid muttered under his breath,

"So it did." Suddenly the pilot felt really awful. Here he was speaking and not thinking. He'd seen Ho-Chu's before and knew that they lacked eyes and so they must have made up for it with good hearing. Because of his thoughtlessness Vincent had needed to protect him. More to the point Vincent had gotten hurt _and_ poisoned trying to protect him. Another thought added to his guilt; he didn't have any cure materia or antidotes with him.

Cid remained quiet and still while trying his best to come up with something—anything—that might be able to give them the upper hand. Considering their obvious disadvantages of being weaponless and his blindness it was proving to be difficult. He felt Vincent wince again but remain completely silent; the amount of self control the ex-Turk had amazed him. But self control wasn't going to save the gunman's life, he needed to come up with something and he needed to do it fast.

**

* * *

A/N:** Cliffhanger!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Shadow of the Doubt: Cid's big mouth and 'lets just go for it' attitude got him into trouble...like always.

Cid: I wouldn't be having problems if ya'd just given me the ability ta see. There are torches lighting up the arena in the game ya know.

Shadow of the Doubt: I know but this makes it more dramatic.

Vincent: Drama wouldn't be the term I would use.

Cid: Painful is more the word.

Vincent: It's your fault that I'm hurt Cid.

Cid: Sorry. But ya know I'll make it up to to ya by findin' a way to beat that S.O.B

Shadow of the Doubt: yes well you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to do that.

Read and Review; tell me what you think.


	5. Arena Antics: Part 2 The Escape!

**A/N:** Hey I'm back...finally. And with the longest chapter yet (to make up for the long wait for it) ^_^ I'm sorry to all my reviewers who had to wait so long for the update. I made a 10 page update for ya to enjoy. And introducing in this chapter: Vincent's MacGyveristic personality!!! ...weird but it will all make sense trust me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the setting or MacGyver.

**Claimer:** I do own the idea that Vincent created/built...though it probably wouldn't work in real life. (what it is you'll find out)

* * *

Cid was starting to get nervous and began the motions to do what he always did when he was nervous: smoke. Just as he was pulling out a fresh cigarette a realization struck him: Ho-Chu's were plant monsters….plants are weak to fire…he had a lighter. It was ridiculously risky but it was the only option they had and with the poison weakening Vincent more and more each second there wasn't time to come up with an alternative. Reaching forward he groped through the air until he found Vincent's arm and grabbed it. Keeping his voice low he commented,

"If yer still able to get around I've got an idea on how to possibly defeat that monster…it's rather risky though." Vincent turned his body slightly towards Cid and murmured,

"Just sitting here is risky and I'm still breathing so what's your plan?" He noticed Cid give him a concern look and opened his mouth to respond to him. When just then the Ho-Chu, apparently growing impatient with the fact that it couldn't locate its prey, roared loudly and jumped up and down causing the room to shake.

"Looks like we need ta hurry that beast's gettin' antsy." Cid observed.

"So it would seem. What's your plan?" Cid sighed and ran a gloved hand through his hair commenting quietly,

"Just don't say I didn't warn ya. Well its obvious neither of us have weapons, materia or any items of use but I do have a lighter…No entirely sure if its' gonna be any use though." Vincent thought hard while also looking around. His crimson eyes feel upon something he didn't expect to see…Cid's spear (amply named _Shut up and Die)_…or rather what was left of it. Placing his hand on Cid's shoulder he commented,

"Stay here, I'm only moving a few feet and I'll be back in a minute." Cid immediately frowned and shook his head. Vincent gave the pilot's shoulder a squeeze and added, "I promise Cid." When he reached the spear the shaft of the weapon was broken into three different pieces. Vincent picked the pieces up and examined each one when an idea began forming in his mind.

Moving silently back to where was sitting he commented,

"I just may have an idea but I'm going to need three cigarettes, your goggles, your lighter and your scarf." Cid raised his eyebrows and responded,

"What the hell do you plan on doing with those?" Vincent answered simply,

"Kill the Ho-Chu so that we might find a means of escape." Cid shook his head confused but then just sighed in frustration commenting as he began removing the items,

"I can't figure out what exactly can you make that's useful out of this stuff." He held them out and Vincent subsequently grabbed them and began attempting to put his idea to action. Vincent commented,

"I would normally say you'll see but that would be impossible would it not? So rather I will say for you to just trust me instead." Cid gave a quiet growl of frustration and replied,

"Don't have much choice now do I?" Vincent just made a Hmm noise and continued working.

There came another roar, this time though the sound was different. Both men looked in the monsters direction and Cid asked though hesitantly,

"Umm…Vince…what the hell's it doing now?" Vincent cocked his head to the side and watched as a thick yellow-greenish cloud emitted from the creatures mouth. His brows furrowed with concern as he replied,

"Its using its pollination move I believe." He then made a wince and gagged as poison once again pulsed through his system. Cid looked in his direction with concern and it showed in his voice as he answered,

"That's the one that causes all them nasty status ailments right? If so shouldn't we move somewhere farther back? I mean you can really afford to be poisoned any worse then you are and if we're both put to sleep we're dead." The pilot had a point so Vincent grabbed his shoulder with one hand while grabbing his supplies with his gauntlet.

"Allow me to guild you Cid." The pilot just nodded in reply.

Vincent slowly got to his feet when he got fully upright he nearly collapsed as lightheadedness fogged his senses. He staggered and had to grip Cid's shoulder to keep his fragile balance.

"You gonna be able to make it?" The pilots worry was ever increasing. Vincent was getting weaker the more time passed and he was frustrated with his inability to do anything about it. After a tense few seconds of pregnant silence Vincent exhaled noisily-a sign of his pain that he couldn't hide. Starting to push Cid along Vincent replied,

"I had better make it Cid; if I die you inevitably will too. I have committed enough sins in my life I do not need to add the death of a comrade due to my incompetence to the list." Cid shrugged though it was more of a flinch than an actual shrug. He replied,

"Don't go gettin' all doom and gloom on me Vince…besides your only human…"

Vincent flinched himself at that statement but tried to just shrug it off. He was fully convinced neither Cid nor anyone else would trust him or even what anything to do with him—except kill him—if he admitted what he truly was. It was hard living a lie and even though he had be doing it longer then the rest of AVALANCHE had be alive it still didn't get any easier with time.

The gunman didn't have a chance to dwell on his sullen thoughts because they had reached the back wall—reached the farthest distance they could from the enemy. And he was convinced the distance wasn't enough; looking back towards the monster he noticed the yellow cloud was gone. Well not gone exactly, just farther dissipated into the air where it would be more dangerous then ever because now they couldn't see it. He had to act fast.

Pushing Cid against the wall he commented,

"Sit down and stay quiet." The captain did as he was told and sat with his back against the wall and his knees pulled up near his chest. Cid's hands rested on the on either side of him, the fingers twitching in his anxiety. Vincent did his best to ignore him as began once again to put together his idea.

First he removed the elastic strap from the goggles and then started ripping Cid's scarf into long strips. The Ex-Turk then grabbed the two broken pieces that formed the shaft of Cid's spear. Placing the pieces of wood end to end and placing the goggles along the section where the wood met he bound the pieces together using the ripped strips. After he was finished he held it horizontally and bent it slightly to test its strength, durability and flexibility. Satisfied that it would work sufficiently for his needs he picked up the elastic strap and tried to thread the metal clip on the end over the wooden spear shaft. The shaft was too wide to do it. Not one to be deterred when faced with a problem Vincent utilized the one tool he did have—his gauntlet. Wincing heavily as another round of poison rose up through his system he stubbornly continued to focus despite the pain. Using the sharp claws he whittled away the wood so that it was narrower and so that there was a small groove half way around the wooden shaft. Grabbing the strap again he threaded it over the wooden shaft and made sure the metal clip was in the groove he'd made. He flipped his contraption upside down and did the same thing to the other end of the shaft and attached the metal clip on the other end of the elastic band into place. It was a little harder to put the second side in place because of the bending of the wood and because of how taunt the elastic was becoming. Finally he got the clip in place and just as he did so Cid spoke up.

"So…uh Vince, ya never did tell me what yer making with those things." Vincent was too busy to answer his comment. The gunman instead replied on with shoving the contraption into the pilots lap and commenting,

"Hold this." The pilot grabbed the object and began to feel his way slowly along it curious to know what it was that Vincent had made. It took running his fingers over the entire thing more than once before what it was finally dawned on him. He twanged the elastic band as he asked,

"What are ya…MacGyver? Ya made a bow out of…what is this stuff…wait a minute…are these pieces of wood from my spear?" Vincent was onto his next project and wasn't really paying much attention to the pilots' babbling. Distractedly he commented without stopping or even looking up,

"Your spear was already broken when I found it Cid." Cid just hmphed and sounded upset. He then just sighed and shook his head and remained silent.

Vincent just continued working. He took the three cigarettes he'd procured from the captain and started to take them apart. As soon as he had the paper by itself he folded and shaped them individually into right triangles. Then he tore some of the strips he had already ripped, into very thin strips. Using his claw to poke holes along the hypotenuse of the triangles he threaded the thin strips of scarf through them and bound them tightly to the back of the wood shaft. Testing each "feather" to make sure it was soundly in place he then moved on.

Just as he was getting started with the knife-like blade on spears tip Cid suddenly coughed. Vincent's head whipped up in his direction. Cid had his gloved hand over his mouth and his eyes closed. Instantly dropping what he had been doing Vincent reached out and squeezed his shoulder. He asked in a dead serious tone with the barest hint of anxiousness,

"Cid, are you alright?" The pilot nodded but was slow to go about it. Cid finally replied,

"I think that pollen shit made its way over here finally…I feel really tired." Vincent's brow furrowed, he needed Cid awake. If the pilot was awake at least he'd be able to tell if Cid was poisoned or paralyzed; if he fell asleep…Vincent shook his head sternly, shoving those thoughts away as hard as he could. He needed to concentrate now not get lost in his thoughts.

Digging his gauntlet into Cid's shoulder through his flight jacket Vincent shoved him forcefully against the wall. The startled pilot gave a muffled yelp of surprise. Cid then reached out and tried to remove or a least loosen Vincent's grip but the gunman wouldn't allow him to. Growling he looking at where he assumed Vincent's face was and snapped,

"The Hell ya do that for?!?" No immediate response. "Yer hurtin' me Vince; let go!" Again no response. Cid tried for a second time to remove the gunman's strong grip and only succeeded in making the Ex-Turk grip harder and dig deeper. He winced then was somewhat surprised as he felt liquid running slowly down then inside of his flight jacket down his shoulder along his skin. In desperation he reached out and grabbed at the air until he'd found Vincent's head. Pulling the dark male's long raven hair Cid commented sounding at the edge of fearfulness,

"Vincent…Vincent? Goddamnit Vince can ya hear me? Yer drawing blood could ya let go already?"

Blood. He had drawn blood from Cid; was _still _drawing blood from Cid. He could smell it; the crimson liquid wafted a rich delicious odor into the air. The smell was like a rare red wine, bitter to the taste at first but all the more exotically flavorful at the same time. Before he knew it he was leaning towards it, entranced by the scent of the pilot in front of him. Cid still had a hold of his hair and was wondering what was going on with the gunman. Yanking on his hair more sharply this time he commented,

"Vincent, what're doin'?" The sharp yanking of his hair just happened to coincide with the pulsing of the poison. The resulting double dose of sharp pain snapped the raven haired make out of his trance. Grabbing Cid's arm with his right hand he pulled the captains grip off his hair. Forcing himself to sit back he released the shaken pilot from his grip. Cid looked blindly at his wounded shoulder in the dark and then looked at Vincent with an almost hurt look in his eyes. He asked again,

"What ya do that for and why'd ya get all close like that?" Vincent flinched and was glad the captain couldn't see it. He felt guilty, he had just meant to shove the pilot against the wall and startle him not cut five wounds in his shoulder and nearly turn him into a meal. Not wanting Cid to think too much about what had just happened. Then possibly guess what _could have_ happened Vincent responded keeping his voice as emotionless as possible considering circumstances,

"Fear." One word; that's all he said. Cid looked confused,

"What the fck is that supposed to mean?" Vincent thinking quickly fabricated a reason for his action.

"What I mean Cid is fear can be a useful tool just as well as it can be used as a weapon. To answer your question about my previous actions, you were afraid were you not? Fear is the antithesis of sleep therefore in place of an item to cure you tiredness I improvised. You are wide awake now so the plan obviously worked." Cid raised an eyebrow and shook his head commenting,

"Ya MacGyver everything don't ya?" Vincent just Hmmed and went back to work. Cid commented thoughtfully,

"Now if only curing yer poison could be so easily overcome." As Vincent picked up the arrow he had been working on his vision suddenly blurred as another shock of poison shot through his system. He was getting worse and now he was getting worried. In order to fire the arrow accurately he needed to see clearly. It was growing obvious that that time was growing short. He needed to work faster.

Reaching into his holster Vincent pulled out a small box of spare bullets. Ripping off a rectangular piece of his cap Vincent quickly took apart the bullets and poured the gunpowder onto the cloth. Even working quickly it was a slow process. Vincent was beginning to feel the sweat beat up on his forehead beginning to dampen his bandana. He couldn't tell whether the sweat was from the stress or from the poison and he didn't want to ponder it. As he continued emptying the shells his usually very nimble and graceful fingers began to shake making it nearly impossible. Luckily he was nearly down with them by the time that happened. Once finished with that task he took a moment to breath and try to calm himself. After riding out the next dilapidating strike of poison he just gritted his teeth and kept on working.

Taking the insides of the cigarettes, stringing them together end to end to create a fuse he placed it halfway down the pile of gunpowder and rolled up the cloth so that the fuse stuck out. Using other strips of scarf he tied the bundle of cloth closed tightly so none of the gunpowder could fall out. Then using the last few strips of scarf left he secured the bundle to the spear just behind the knife like tip with the fuse facing the tail feathers. His hands were shaking so hard now it was hard to tie the knots tight enough.

Cid commented,

"Ya still there Vincent?" Vincent turned and commented in a tone quieter then usual,

"I am for now Cid, and I'm finished, so I need my bow back." Cid held out the bow and Vincent grabbed it to take it from him but Cid didn't let go.

"Cid…?" The pilot gave him a hard look and commented,

"It's been awful quiet lately, didn't cha notice? What's big, green and ugly been up to?" Vincent realized this too and looked in the monsters direction. He wasn't sure why he felt some sense of relief when he realized that the creature had put itself to sleep. His knowledge of the monster told him that Ho-Chu's usually put themselves to sleep to regain health. But it wasn't injured…still Vincent decided that the fact that the creature was vulnerable was to their advantage and that he shouldn't question it.

Just at that point he felt the bow yank and turned his attention back to Cid.

"It's sleeping, that is why it left us alone. Right now it is at it's most vulnerable so we need to act now." Cid let go of the bow but asked puzzled,

"Don't they only—" Vincent cut him off,

"I thought so too Cid but apparently either the planet has mercy or we know less about that monster then we think. Considering our current predicament I would readily like to agree with the former." Cid just shook his head in continued puzzlement.

Vincent pulled out the lighter at last and said,

"The fact that it is sleeping makes it a lot easier especially with what I'm about to do." His hands were shaking almost violently now and he was beginning to feel tired too. Vincent was having major trouble trying to flick the lighter. When he finally did he quickly used it to light the end of the fuse. Once that was done the small amount of light emitting from the fuse allowed Cid to finally be able to just barely make out what the arrow looked like. He shook his head a small grin coming to his face as Vincent knocked the arrow into the make shift bow.

"Well I'll be damned you somehow managed to even create dynamite. MacGyver really would be proud." His happiness was to be short lived however, as he noticed Vincent having trouble steadying his body to be able to fire accurately. After trying for a few more seconds Vincent gave up. With the fuse already lit he didn't have the time to waste trying to steady his hands. If the homemade dynamite went off this close to them…well it wouldn't be a pretty sight. Turning to Cid said,

"Cid I need you to fire it, the poison has weakened me to point where I can't steady myself to aim or control the shot. Seeing as we only have one chance we need to make it count." He held out the bow and the arrow to the pilot. Cid held up his hands defensively and replied,

"Are you Fckin' insane Vincent?! I've never shot archery in my life! And I can't see a damn thing 3 feet in front of me! I'll never be—" He was sharply cut off by Vincent shoving the bow into his hands and moving very close to him. The gunman replied coldly and quickly,

"Cid, this is dynamite, it's not going to wait to go off while you complain. I will help you shoot I just need you to do it and I need you to do it **now**."

Cid looked taken back at Vincent's forcefulness but quickly took the arrow too. Vincent helped him hold the bow right and how to grip the arrow's tail. It was a little harder to grip because of it's diameter but not impossible. In order to help him properly aim and help pull the string back Vincent moved to be kneeling behind him with his chest against the pilots back. He was close enough that Cid could feel the gunman's breath on his neck and the shaking of the man's weakened body against his back. He felt a blush beginning to rise in his cheeks but shoved it away. There was no way in hell he was gonna let Vincent know what he was thinking.

Vincent felt the poison rising in him again but he struggled to keep his vision clear. Now was not the time to let the poison best him. Keeping his right hand on the string he lifted his left hand and pointed using the shines glinting off the brass to show Cid where he needed to fire. Cid looked in that direction and prepared to shoot. Glancing briefly at Vincent and seeing his eyes were slightly foggy Vincent glanced back. The gunman nodded slightly Cid returned the nod and returned his focus on firing. Taking a deep breath he and Vincent both released the arrow at the same time.

The arrow flew across the arena, a single dot of orange in the pitch blackness. Just before the arrow reached the Ho-Chu, the monster stirred and opened it's mouth to roar—just in time for the arrow to fly in. The arrow struck it's mark and predictably it exploded. There was a loud BOOM sound and suddenly the entire arena was lit up by the Ho-Chu now engulfed in flames and roaring in pain as it slowly began to burn away.

Cid dropped the bow and laughed,

"Burn in hell ya bastard!" Vincent was still leaning on him and the pilot glanced in his direction. Vincent's eyes were closed and his head was down nearly resting on the pilots' shoulder. His face was less then an inch away. His face seemed to be made up of perfectly formed effeminate features. Up this close Cid was really impressed at just how truly beautiful the gunman was. But he looked paler then usual which, when it came to Vincent, was amazing. And it as the fire bright light to the room, it brought to light just how bad Vincent was doing. Gently shrugging his shoulder Cid asked,

"Vince ya still here with me?" The ex-Turk lifted his head and slowly opened his eyes. They were still foggy and bags were beginning to form under his eyes showing his weariness. Vincent nodded and replied,

"I'm here Cid, don't worry, I do not go down that easily. He lifted his hand and clapped it lightly on Cid's shoulder. Pointing toward the screaming burning plant with his gauntlet he commented the barest hint of a smile playing on his pale lips,

"Not bad for your first shot in archery." Cid smiled in response.

"That was good wasn't it? Better watch yer back one of these day I could be a better shot than even you." Vincent gave a small chuckle and used Cid's shoulder to push himself up as he commented,

"I doubt that highly Highwind I have many more years experience than you and I can see in the dark." He flinched and closed his eyes to steady himself. Cid stood up as well and grabbed Vincent's shoulder and shook him.

"We need to get ya out of here…before they decide what else they can send in here to try and tear us to hell." Vincent nodded and reopened his eyes; Cid was relieved to see that the ex-Turks eyes were much clearer this time. The pilot surveyed Vincent to see if he could balance on his own. Deciding that he could he used the light from the fire to see the large metal doors leading out of the arena. Walking over to them he raised his hands and ran them along the cold steel.

A few moments later Vincent walked over and shook his head.

"I doubt well will be able to escape through this doors Cid. They're designed to make sure that the monsters in here don't get out." Cid sighed turned and leaned against the doors looking at the ex-Turk.

"Well, we have ta escape somehow and soon, yer not gonna last forever in that condition. And if anythin' else gets released in here with us…well it ain't gonna be pretty that's for sure." Vincent nodded solemnly then turned toward the arena's center and walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. Cid pushed away from the wall and walked up to join him.

"Whatcha thinking?" Vincent didn't answer right away, he was still busy surveying the water. Finally he commented,

"While I was in the water saving you I thought I saw Cait swimming through the water toward a pipe…it may just be a means of escape." Cid shook his head and said,

"Hold on, you mean to tell me that tinker-shit can swim? And you want us to try and swim through a pipe that may or may not be big enough for us to fit. Also it's pitch black in that water and you can see but I can't. And another thing, we don't know how long that pipe is; sure Cait could make it but it's a robot it doesn't need to _breathe_." Vincent looked at him and replied

"It's a means of escape Cid, yes it's a risk but I can tell you as a fact that neither of us will survive another round with whatever they throw at us. It's our only option." Cid shook his head again and asserted,

"Did the poison go to yer head or did ya forget you even were poisoned? If we go down there and something happens to ya I'll never even know. Ya understand what I'm tryin' ta say?" Vincent was looking back at the water and replied,

"I understand your concern Cid but, as I stressed before, it is our only current option. The longer we sit here and debate it the more chance for them to release something else and the larger the chance I could just collapse." He looked at Cid, "I'm not going to just sit idly by and just wait for the poison to completely over take me. I'm going and I will drag you with me if must be." Cid continued shaking his head but Vincent then did something drastic. Something he didn't expect.

The gunman grabbed his arm and proceeded to throw him off the cliff toward the dark water below.

"Yer Fckin' crazy!" Cid screamed as he fell and landed with a splash into the water. The gunman looked after him and replied in a murmur,

"Maybe so but at least I'm decisive." He waited for Cid's head to pop up before jumping himself. After surfacing he felt the collar of his cloak be roughly yanked backward. Turning his head to meet the pilots eyes he noticed the anger in them. Shaking free of the captains hold he commented with his back turned,

"Hate me later Highwind. Grab the end of my cloak now and lets just get this over with." He was about to dive when Cid grabbed him firmly and prevented him from doing it. Struggling within the pilot's grasp Vincent growled,

"Cid stop it, let go of me!" Cid held him firmly in what could be called a bear hug and replied,

"Hold on just a freakin' minute Vince! This is for yer own good and you will thank me." Seconds later Vincent stopped struggling and winced and the poison temporarily overwhelmed him. In his pain Vincent attempted to claw at Cid but luckily for the pilot he couldn't reach him. After the attack had passed Cid slowly let him go commenting,

"See, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout? If ya have one a' those under water they're be nothing I can do to help ya." Vincent turned to him and replied,

"The poison pulses like waves crashing in the ocean, meaning that I will be fine as long as I make it before the next wave." He turned around and swam across the top of the water in the direction he had seen Cait go in. Cid reluctantly followed suit and muttered under his breath,

"Yea, and lets just hope that next wave doesn't make ya crash _and _burn." Vincent held out the end of his cape to Cid when he had reach his side. Cid sighed but took it. Vincent looked directly at him and commanded,

"Do **not** let go, under any circumstances Cid." After seeing the captain nod Vincent himself nodded, took in a deep breath and dove with Cid following behind. The pool was near pitch black and Vincent could see the rumble at the bottom that had almost been Cid's grave. He repressed a shutter in response, and instead looked around for the pipe. Spying it he immediately swam as fast as he could toward it and looked inside. It was more than big enough to fit them through though he was surprised not to see a grate barring their path but was relieved of that at that the same time. Another thing that also lifted his spirits was that he saw light shining through the top of the pipe. That meant there had to be something there. Ducking inside and continuing swimming he glanced back Cid to make sure he still had air. The captain must have saw the light to because he starting swimming faster.

They had almost reached the pipe when Vincent felt another wave rising and he was already out of air; a sort of small panic set into the gunman. Luckily they were close enough to the light that Cid was able to see his distress and swim up to grab him. The pilot kicked hard towards the light which was revealed to be a square hole. Upon reaching it Cid pushed Vincent through it and luck was with them the square hole was where the surface of the water was. The ex-Turk broke the surface coughing and sputtering water as well as hissing in pain. His sharp gauntlet dug into the cement ground as he tried his best to ride out the pain. Cid surfaced too and coughed up water as well.

After taking a second to gulp in air he turned to Vincent. The gunman was breathing shallowly and had his head resting on his arm. Reaching out and touching his shoulder gently Cid asked,

"Ya okay?" Vincent didn't answer right of the bat. But he did lift his head eventually and give a nod. Cid pulled himself out of the water and grabbed Vincent to help him do the same. He commented,

"That was one crazy as hell idea Valentine." Vincent was still slightly breathless but turned to him and replied,

"We made it did we not? Why are you so fixed on complaining about it?" Cid ran gloved hand through his sopping wet hair and replied,

"Yea well, we almost didn't okay? Besides I wouldn't call us home free yet." He looked around, "looks like we're in some kinda sewer or something of that sort." Vincent grabbed Vincent and used the pilot's body to stand up which took considerably more effort then it had the last time. More proof in Cid's eyes that Vincent needed help fast. Allowing Vincent to lean on his shoulder he glanced around again.

They did seem to be in a sewer-like place. There was walkways wait height on both their left and right sides with a stream of water running a few inches deep between the walkways. Above the walkways close to the ceiling was a row of lights alternating between white and yellow. In front of them the corridor seemed to stretch for a considerable distance. However, at the end of the corridor there was a single ray of light shining down through what looked like a pin hole in center of the ceiling.

'_That could be a manhole cover and our ticket outta here.'_ Cid thought. He glanced at Vincent who looked like he was falling asleep as he stood there. Shaking him gently Cid commented,

"Hang in there Vince; we're almost out of here." Vincent nodded but didn't open his eyes. This worried Cid, it looked to him like swimming that short distance drained more energy out of the gunman that even Vincent had thought. Slipping Vincent's right arm over his shoulders he said,

"Come on, I'll help ya. Just keep yer claws away aight?" Vincent just gave a weak nod in response. Cid slowly helped Vincent walk and they slowly made their way toward the beam of light. After what seemed to the pilot like forever (and ten years) they had reached the light which Cid had rightly guessed was a manhole cover. Gently leading Vincent to the edge of the stream where he could lean against the walkway for support he let go of the gunman. Turning toward the ladder he commented,

"I'm gonna climb up and see if I can't find some help. Stay here okay?" Vincent looked at him through foggy half-lidded eyes and gave a slight nod. Patting him on the shoulder Cid turned and began ascending the ladder. When he reached the top he braced his feet so he could free up his hands to lift the cover.

_____

Cloud and Tifa were standing on the balcony outside the Chocobo Racing track watching the second round of fireworks when suddenly Cloud felt the ground move beneath his feet. Jumping back the startle Tifa who asked,

"Cloud what are you doing?" Cloud, instead of answering pointed at the ground where he had been standing. Tifa followed his finger and looked at the manhole cover which was indeed moving. The cover pushed up and slid off to the side revealing a wet Cid Highwind to the two.

"Cid, what are you doing in there?" Tifa exclaimed in shock. Cloud stepped forward to give the pilot a hand climbing out. Cid refused it with a shake of his head and replied,

"What am I doing? I'm tryin' ta find a fckin' way out of the place so I can get some help." He looked from one to the other and back again. Scratching the back of his head he asked,

"You guys don't happen to have any antidotes and potions on ya do ya?" Cloud and Tifa exchanged glances and looked back at the pilot. Tifa reached in her bag and replied,

"Umm…yeah I do actually but umm…why do you need them?" Just then down in the sewer there came a splashing sound. Cid looked down and swore. Quickly descending the ladder Cid swore even louder when he reached the bottom. Cloud and Tifa exchanged confused glanced and both knelt to peer in the hole. From the circle of bright light from above all they could see was Cid, but they could tell he was kneeling in the water over something.

"Cid what's wrong?" Cloud called down to him. Cid turned and looked back up at them responding,

"Skip the antidotes and potions I need a Phoenix Down **now**!" Cloud and Tifa both tried to see just what Cid was huddling over. They knew it obviously was a person but they couldn't tell who. Tifa looked through her bag and shook her head.

"I don't have any Phoenix Downs Cid!" Cid then returned to the ladder carrying the person and quickly began to climb up. Reaching the top Cloud helped grab the person, bring them out of the hole and lay them down beside it. It was only then that the two fighter saw who it was; Vincent Valentine lay across the ground with his eyes closed and body still. The most horrifying realization was…

That he wasn't breathing…

* * *

Another Cliffhanger!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^

Shadow of the Doubt: I love writing cliff hangers...almost as much as I hate waiting for them to be resolved...

Cid: What are ya MacGyver?

Vincent: Actually I'm an assassin Cid. An assassin's job it to kill and that means utilizing any and all weapons at your disposal

Cid: ...but most of that wasn't weapons to begin with... 'cept my spear.

Vincent: (sigh) One day you'll learn Cid that anything is and can be used as a weapon

Cid: ...

Shadow of the Doubt: haha, you two. Hmm... well did the best I could for now so I leave it up to you to enoy and you guys to review with your guys thoughts.


	6. Living a Lie: Everybodies Fool

**A/N:** Another chapter updated, and rather soon too. (soon for me that is) I really wanted to write this chapter and the next chapter too. (so don't worry the next chap should be up really soon.) ^_^ As for this chapter, yes it's kinda short but it's actually supposed to be that way. I had fun writing this chapter though it was hard too. I just hope I keep everyone IC (probably my biggest pet peeve in fanfiction).

And because I haven't done it directly before I will thank my reviewers. So thank you to: Favrite of Chaos, I'll Be Your Lie, Nekoline, Neriel Vielefield, and Reborn Demon Dog Girl. Thank you to all of you for you positive and encouraging reviews. And Neriel Vielefield, as I said I do love cliff-hangers but don't worry too much this story's got me good so expect more soon...but don't expect the Cliffy's to go away. (cause they're really fun to write!) ^_^

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters or the setting used.

One last comment to note is that the inspiration for the second half of this chapter was the Evanescence song 'Everybodys Fool'

* * *

Cloud and Tifa just looked on in shock. Tifa reached down and tested for a pulse on the gunman's smooth pale neck. There was none. Looking up the fear was readily noticeable in her chocolate colored orbs. Turning and putting a hand on Cloud's shoulder she stood up.

"You two watch over him, I'm going to find someone who can help." With that she turned and hurried away towards the Chocobo Racing track ticket office. After staring at the motionless ex-Turk for a while Cloud turned to Cid and asked,

"Where the hell were you guys and what the hell were you doing Cid? How did Vincent get poisoned? And, for the love of Gaia's mercy, why didn't you have any materia or other supplies to deal with it?" Cid gave him a scowl and replied in a harsh tone,

"Don't Fckin' start with me Spike. It's a long story and even I don't know fully what was goin' on. Vincent was chasing something and yelled at me ta follow…so I did. Then everythin' went ta hell…royally. Vince got hurt and I've been tryin' to find him help ever since. End of story." Cloud shook his head commenting,

"That's not the full story is it?" Cid glared and went to reply but just then the rest of AVALANCHE showed up following Tifa. Yuffie reached into a small pack she wore around her waist and pulled out a Revive Materia. Kneeling down on one knee over Vincent's motionless body she placed her left palm on his chest and cast the Life1 Spell while griping the Materia in her right hand. A soft glow emitted from the hand into his body and after a few tense seconds Vincent stirred.

Blinking his shining crimson eyes open he looked up at the company surrounding him while noting the relief their faces; though none more so than Cid's. The pilot gave his shoulder a squeeze and asked,

"Ya okay now Vincent?" Lifting his gauntlet the gunman gently grabbed Cid's arm and pushed it away while sitting up. His gaze was still looking around him as he replied in his cold monotonous manner,

"I'm fine Cid…Thank you." There was a huff of annoyance from off to his left and so he turned to investigate. Yuffie was still down on one knee, the Materia still clutched in her grip but now her hands were on her hips in an irritated gesture and she was scowling. She huffed again and commented,

"Why are you thanking him Vinnie? **I'm** the one that saved your life." She held out the Materia for him to inspect adding, "See here's the Revive Materia I used to do it." Cloud glanced at the Materia and suddenly said,

"Hey, that's **my** Revive Materia! Yuffie you promised not to steal anymore! Hand it over…**now**." The spiky blonde leader held out his hand to her but instead of handing the item over Yuffie held it away from him. She replied,

"To clarify what you said Spike, you said not to steal from the stores, hotels, shop keepers and so on…you never said anything about not to steal from you. Besides," she added while tucking the Materia back into her pouch, "I need to practice my skills on someone to keep them sharp." Cloud gave her a hard glare, sapphire eyes burning and said in a threatening tone,

"Yuffie, **Do Not Steal**. Not from the shops and not from _us_. End of discussion, got it?" Yuffie just huffed again, folded her arms stubbornly and turned her back to him. Vincent just shook his head at the entire situation, but as he stood up he gave a quiet thank you to the ninja. The rest of the group then stood up as well.

Hearing a strange sound Vincent then turned toward the railing of the balcony. The sound was getting closer and as a result it was getting louder. Nanaki's ears perked up and he asked,

"Do you guys hear that?" Vincent nodded and walked to the balcony's edge. Peering over the railing he commented,

"It's a helicopter… and it's headed this way." The others stepped slightly closer and Cid asked,

"The hell's a helicopter doing here?"

Before anyone could give him an answer the vehicle rose into view only about 15 feet from the balcony. The side door was open and Tseng was leaning against the frame clapping his black leather clad hands slowly.

"Bravo…I must say that that ragtag bunch of mercenaries cares a bit about you Vincent Andre Valentine." He stopped clapping and folded his arms continuing, "But I have to wonder…would they still be so quick to aid you if they knew?"

Vincent eyes narrowed and his look turned to a glare but with a hint of guarded confusion. He asked in a cold tone,

"If they knew what, Tseng?" The Turk smirked coolly back at the gunman and but tilted his gaze to the left slightly. Not taking his eyes fully off of Tseng Vincent did the same. A small blur bounced up onto the railing and threw something small, green and shiny to Tseng who lifted one of his hands casually to catch it. Tseng gave a chuckle at Vincent's mixed expression of anger and confusion. Holding up the glossy orb for all of AVALANCHE to see he commented,

"Ah, the Keystone, hmm…looks more like a Materia then I imagined it to." He shrugged and said, "Oh well, it does not matter just as long as it's in our possession and not yours." He looked at Cloud and commented,

"Shinra thanks you for being so generous as to win the Keystone for us." Cloud balled his fist and seethed,

"I didn't win it for you, bastard." Tseng's smirk didn't falter in the slightest. He gave a nod in agreement and went back to looking over his prize.

"Very true Cloud and perhaps you would have kept it if your Resident Assassin hadn't been shall we say 'preoccupied' at the time he discovered the Keystone was being stolen by Cait Sith?"

As the Turk finished speaking he gave a sarcastic grin to Vincent who, if looks could kill would have overkilled Tseng right there. Cloud stepped up next to the ex-Turk and asked,

"Just what were you doing Vincent and why didn't you go after Cait?"

"What indeed. And don't worry Cloud Vincent did pursue Cait Sith but it wasn't to recover the Keystone was it Vincent?"

Vincent didn't reply, in fact he didn't say anything at all, he just stared murderously at the Turk. Tseng just shook his head still smirking and said,

"Not one to take up the baton are we, Valentine? Or are you afraid of what your 'friends' would do if they knew your rather unholy secret?" Cid stepped up to Vincent's other side and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"Vincent?" he asked the gunman. Vincent again remained stiff and silent. Tseng shrugged and stated,

"You don't talk to refute anything or make an attempt to defend yourself. How odd. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that your 'friends' don't know just what your accused of? It would seem that by remaining silent you're admitting that you did something wrong. Honesty, that's a trait that you made your companions believe that you very much possessed. Hmm, I have to wonder just how they'd feel if they knew the gravity of the lie you've be so careful to make them believe? Just how much would they trust you if they knew the truth? _Would_ they trust you?"

Vincent remained as a statue during the entire course of Tseng's berating commentary. Cid however, didn't have the same level of self control. Giving the Turk Leader a fierce glare he demanded,

"Spit it out already, jus' what are ya accusing Vincent of, bastard? Vincent did go after the Keystone and damn near got killed tryin' to stop it from reaching your slimy hands." Tseng again nodded and replied,

"I said he went after it, I also said that he didn't go after Cait for the Keystone…at least not as his primary concern. I know what his chief concern was, but why say it when I can show it to you instead…because, whereas I can lie, one thing you show know by now is: the cameras don't lie."

Vincent's blood ran like ice water through his veins. He didn't know there were cameras. He wanted to smack himself upside the head for not realizing _there would_ be cameras in a place as big and populated as the Golden Saucer. However, he just remained motionless not wanting to show any doubt or nervousness he felt creeping inside. Cid wasn't convinced, after all Tseng still hadn't told them what Vincent had been doing and he didn't trust the Shinra scum to begin with. He gave Vincent's shoulder a reassuring squeeze and glared at Tseng again.

"Well bastard, if ya've got this amazin' undisputable proof that Vincent did something absolutely horrible then I want to see it **right now**. If ya can't present that then yer wastin' yer breath 'cause there ain't no way any of us are gonna believe any of the shit coming outta yer mouth." Tseng just laughed in response and said,

"As you wish Highwind." He lifted hand and gestured to Cait Sith who was still standing on the railing its tail wrapped around the bar for balance.

The Turk commented as the feline turned toward them, "You already know this but Cait Sith is a robot, though one that works for both Shinra and more importantly it works for the Golden Saucer as more than just a toy. Its real use is that of it is as a security guard. To do its job well Cait Sith records _everything_ it sees for the records. So Cait would you be so kind as to reply just what Vincent had been doing?"

The robot nodded and jumped down from the railing onto the balcony floor. It took every ounce of Vincent's self control to not just go over and kick the robot over the railing and watch it fall into oblivion below. But that would have been suspicious so he decided to take his chances leaping into fire through the cameras lens instead.

Cait motioned for the group to make room and everyone stepped back forming a wide circle around the tiny feline android. Vincent turned to look as well but made no other movements or show of emotion.

Cait did something none of the group had ever seen before—he opened his eyes, which revealed two camera-like lenses. Turning his head toward the ground half way between the circle's edge and itself it commented in its Scottish accent,

"Here we go, let's get this peep show started." Cait Sith's camera eyes lit up and projected at 3-D holographic image of the hallway outside the Theater. Down at the other end of the hallway a figure swathed in blood red crouched over something against the wall. There was the sound of a Scottish accent exclaiming Holy Cannoli! Which had to have been Cait Sith itself. But it was the figures reaction that was the most surprising. The figure looked up revealing a man with Vincent's exact delicate features…and blood running down his chin. He had the expression on his face like a cross between a caged animal and a child who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. The thing he was leaning over was revealed to be an adult male of medium build…with four deep fang wounds in his throat with fresh crimson blood oozing out. The figure cloaked in red pulled a small short barreled handgun from where he had it pressed against the man's chest to his neck and shot a scatter shot into the mans neck. The figure then jumped up—gun sit drawn and now pointing at the camera—started running towards it. The projection then shut off and Cait folded its arms and closed its eyes stating,

"After that, the rest is history." The group was looking at each other, to Vincent and then back to each other. The sound of the helicopter pulling away drew their attention momentarily. Tseng simply laughed as he grabbed the doors frame for support and shouted,

"Tell me Valentine, one really be trusted to tell the truth when their whole life is nothing but a disgraceful lie created to hide an even more appalling monster?" Vincent had his head down and eyes closed; he didn't reply. As the helicopter receded into the distant night sky the groups' attention was once again placed on the ex-Turk. When Vincent finally raised his head Cloud looked him straight in the eye and asked in a serious tone,

"If you're even capable of telling the truth answer me this: did what we saw in that recording actually really happen?" Vincent wasn't quick to answer. He was feeling broken; the discovery of his secret so wide in the open left him unable to find words to express…anything really. Growing impatient after only a few seconds Cloud seized his upper arm in a firm grip and said in a fierce tone that border lined anger,

"Answer the question Vincent." The lost gunman retained his silence. Instead Cid spoke up,

"Why are we so easily believin' this garbage? Think about it: Cait Sith's a robot that has been _admitting working_ for _**Shinra**_. That stupid shit could fabricate anything besides Vincent wouldn't do it, would ya Vince?" He turned to the gunman, who after a few seconds shook his head and said in a very quiet voice,

"Don't try to protect me Cid; I'm not worth your time or effort." Raising his head Vincent looked at Cloud. The blonde could see the regret and sadness burning in his eyes but the rest of his face remained emotionless as usual. Taking a deep breath Vincent stated loud and clear,

"It would have been easier if you had just left me dead." Cloud just stared, after a moment he hauled off and punched Vincent as hard as he could in the face causing gunman to stumble back, collapsing against the railing slowly sliding until he hit the floor. Blood starting flowing from his nose and split lip but Vincent made no move to stand up or even wipe it away. His vision, which had been blurred by the initial impact, began to clear giving him a view of his 'friends.'

Cloud was breathing heavy and seething eyes on fire with both hands clenched into fists so tightly there was blood dripping from where the fingernails had dug into the skin. Barret had his gun arm raised toward him and was bracing it with his other hand; he had a looking of absolute hatred etched deeply into his rough features. Tifa had her hands clenched into fists at her sides her, figure halfway shifted into a battle stance. Her expression held guarded anger and her eyes—mistrust was easily readable. Yuffie stood to her right with her armored left arm protectively out in front of her and her right hand glinted with the faint glow of a mastered Fire Materia. She looked more scared then angry. Next to her was Aerith standing with her arms out in front of her hands not quite balled into fists and she had an angry yet unsure expression. Nanaki was next; he seemed to be the most 'relaxed' of the group. He had all four paws planted firmly on the ground and his hair was only raised slightly his face expressed no emotion.

Vincent's eyes finally shifted to the last person in the group—Cid. The pilot was holding his wounded shoulder and was looking at Vincent. His expression meant the most as well as hurt the most to see. The captain had a hurt expression that seemed to almost scream the sorrow of betrayal. Vincent closed his eyes unable to look at the hate of his comrades any longer. Withholding the tears that threatened to break what was left of his strong emotionless façade was all he could manage to do at the time.

* * *

A/N: A cliff hanger... less of an 'oh shit' one but one nonetheless. It's here in this chapter that things really start getting interesting.

Vincent: why do you have to torment me?

Shadow of the Doubt: Because eating the veggies makes the dessert all the sweeter in the end

Vincent and Cid: (raised eyebrows) ...

Vincent: I'm revoking your analogy privileges for now, for your sanity and ours

Shadow of the Doubt: Give me a break guys it's 4:30 in the morning and I've been writing all night. Geez, everyone's a critic.

Any way read and review and perhaps I post the next chapter sooner...when things really start "heating up" (wink, wink)


	7. Living a Lie: Truth Be Told

**A/N:** I'm back and have the next chapter. We left off the last chapter with Vincent in a bad situation...at least it gets better...maybe. You'll have to read to find out. Anyway, this is an explanitory chapter and as such it has the most potential for confusion. I hope I wrote it in a non-confusing manner but well, we'll see. Also I took a few creative liberties as the author in this chapter, again only for explaintory reasons. Also there's a moment I took from Advent Children and used here, hmm...I wonder if anyone will find it. Anyway onto the next installment of Demons and Dreamers!

**Disclaimer:** I don't know the characters used in this story EXCEPT Niome Whitewulf, but he's only there for second anyway. All the other characters belong to Square-Enix.

**Warning note:** As part of the creative liberties in this chapter, I have Vincents' father Grimoire Valentine married to another man named Niome (pronounced Naomi) Whitewulf. If you've got a problem with that honestly I don't care. This is a yaoi story to begin with so there should be no problems. I try to keep the characters in character but that doesn't mean I can't add a few things here and there and besides Niome and Grimoire are there and gone again so they don't even play a big part. I apologize if thats a bit too blunt but I don't really want any complaints about it. So consider yourself forewarned.

* * *

Vincent felt a hand roughly grab onto his cloak and yank him forcefully upward. Reluctantly opening his eyes Vincent gazed at Cloud who still looked just as angry. Finally the blonde spoke,

"You lied to us. You Fcking lied to us. We trusted you and you betrayed us." He released the cloak and Vincent sank back down. Cloud shook his head turning his back he walked a few paces and stopped. Throwing up his hands he released a frustrated sigh and said,

"I just don't know what to say Valentine, except why the hell? Answer me why?" He turned briefly and glanced at the ex-Turk. Vincent couldn't come up with a plausible answer right then so he just lowered his head. Cloud made an arrogant noise and turned his back again,

"So that's how it is? You can't even answer me that? Fine, then that's how it's gonna be. You think you're a monster is that it? It's because you're a v—"

"Do **not** call me that." Cloud turned around, slightly surprised at the seriousness in Vincent's tone. The ex-Turk's eyes glinted fiercely in the blonde's direction. Vincent's expression turned to anger and he hauled himself to his feet but kept his distance from the others. His gauntlet was gripping the railing tightly to this left and his right hand was balled into a fist at his side.

Cloud had to admit Vincent could be rather intimidating when he was standing full height and angry but the Leader would not be deterred. He folded his arms across his chest to avoid wanting to make the argument physical again. He gave the gunman a sharp glare and commented almost snarling,

"What so you can't handle being called a vampire, is that it?" Vincent closed his eyes and kept them closed as he inhaled a deep breath. It was physically obvious that he was trying really hard just to keep himself still. Reopening his eyes he his fierce look retrained to the blonde and he replied quiet coldly,

"You know absolutely _nothing_ about me Strife, _absolutely__** nothing**_ at all so either quit making harsh accusations. Or just fck off and leave me alone." Cloud looked frustrated and threw up his hands a second time to prove it. He shook his head,

"You're not even making fcking sense Valentine! You say for me not to accuse you of being a vampire and yet you admit tonight that you are a vampire. And, you told us continually that you weren't a vampire. Now there's this…help me out here, I mean just what the hell are we supposed to believe huh?" Murmurs agreeing with Cloud came from the rest of the group as well.

Vincent just shook his head and replied,

"I never admitted to being a vampire, what I said was that I was better left dead. I never once said that I was a vampire and for the record, not that it matters anymore, I'm **not** a vampire. As for that man that you thought I killed heartlessly…" Vincent reached into his gun holster which got everybody -save Cid- nervous, pulled out an bloody fingerprinted ID card and flicked it at towards Cloud. The blonde reached down, picked up the card and realized the ID belonged to a Shinra Turk. However it wasn't just any classification of Turk, the card read:

Name: Haden Shepard

Classification: Shinra Department of Administrative Research Phoenix-Shadow Unit.

Cloud had never even heard of the Phoenix-Shadow Unit he looked up at the ex-Turk for an explanation.

Vincent folded his arms and commented,

"From the look on your face I highly doubt you've ever heard of a Phoenix-Shadow Turk and thus know absolutely nothing about them. Let me explain. You know that a normal Turk works as a body guard, a SOLDIER recruiter, a spy and on extremely rare occasions they work as assassins. A Phoenix-Shadow Turk works exclusively on spying/espionage, and mostly on assassinations. They're no laughing matter as only the best of the very best are ever even considered for the job…To put it into a perspective for you a P-ST out skills and out ranks even a General in SOLDIER. They are also masters of several different weapons, fighting styles and disguises. Call it what you want but I did you favor, as that P-ST wasn't in the theater for the show he was there to create a murder scene. His most likely targets would have been you and Tifa as stopping AVALANCHE is Shinra's main priority. Adding to that,"

Vincent gave thoughtful look, his anger and embarrassment having nearly dissipated, "The fact that this whole thing was a trap created by Shinra. Cait Sith's been spying for Shinra this whole time keeping tabs on our whereabouts and what we're doing. Think about it; the ropeway tram went out of order just as we were about to leave. Then Cait Sith tells us we can stay for free in the hotel. Why? Simple because then they have us cornered and because Cait Sith can get the keys to our rooms to steal the keystone. Also because the tram's out of order there was nothing we could to go after or get back the keystone after Tseng took it."

Cloud and the others just stared; apparently Vincent really did live up to his persona by always having a rational reasoning for everything he did. But rational reason or no it still didn't explain why he did what he did. Cloud as well as the rest of the group seemed to have relaxed slightly at both Vincent's revelation and explanation. Cloud nodded his head and stated,

"You talk as if you know a lot about these," he waved his hand, "these P-ST's."

Vincent averted his eyes and answered in a nonchalant tone,

"I can tell about them because I was one." Cloud nodded in understanding and said in return,

"Well, it would explain your obvious skills over the normal Turks we've seen but even so it still doesn't excuse what you did. Or rather as you put yourself, _'I don't care what you're doing as much as how you're doing it.'_" Vincent remained calm and responded,

"Actually what I said was, I don't care what you're doing as much as how idiotic the way you're doing it." Cloud smirked slightly but countered,

"I edited it specifically because I'm calling into question your methods not your intellect." Vincent again averted his gaze and sighed. After a long moment he spoke but kept his head down,

"I…" he sighed again and shook his head before trying a second time, "I can't explain it to you, It's not that I don't want to it's just…really hard to explain. Besides I do have to ask a question of you and not just you but all of you and I want a real honest answer. Can you honestly tell me for sure that you would have ever placed any amount of trust in me if you knew that I was…like that?" The gunman looked at the group for their responses.

Tifa spoke first,

"In all honesty no I don't think we'd trust you. But then again, you lied to us and it's really your own fault that it came to light this way." Cid immediately said,

"Hey now Tifa that's a bit harsh don't cha think?" he scratched the back of his head and continued, "I can't really say one way or the other whether or not I'd trust ya 'cause I wasn't there when you were found. But what I can say is that I do trust you now, I should after all ya saved my life…twice in one night too." He faced Vincent full on and said, "If yer sayin' that yer not a vamp…well, then I'm inclined to believe you. I wouldn't be surprised if…that incident wasn't a result of the experiments that bastard Hojo did to ya." He turned to the rest of the group and said firmly,

"Did ya even think about that when ya'll were goin' and creatin' yer personal convictions of Vince?" The others looked at one another and soon the guilt of prejudgment shone plainly on their faces and they relaxed their stances. Cloud looked Vincent over and asked,

"Is Cid right?" Everyone's eyes including Cid's himself were on him waiting for his answer. Finally Vincent broke the silence by shaking his head and speaking,

"No, that's incorrect. This…condition if that's what you want to call it…it preexisted even my employment at Shinra." Cid was really surprised; he thought he'd finally figured out something about the gunman that no one else knew. Looking back at this companion he asked the bomb shell question,

"So where exactly did it come from?" Vincent lowered his head and closed his eyes responding in a quiet tone,

"My mother…" That got everyone confused. Yuffie commented,

"Wha? I thought that vampire people couldn't have kids 'cause well they're dead right?" She looked around at everyone who nodded except one person.

"No that's not right, Yuffie." The group turned their attention to the person who spoke, a person they least expected to hear from…Aerith. The ancient was looking thoughtful and finally returned her attention to the gang staring at her.

"What I mean to say is that Vincent most likely isn't a vampire…that's because vampires don't exist." The others opened their mouths to object but she firmly put up her hands to stop them and continued. "Vampires don't exist. Most likely Vincent's actually an ancient like I am but of a different race. You see the Centra weren't the humanoid race that populated the planet thousands of years ago. There were actually two ancient races…one died out and the other, the Centra, is what evolved into the human race. The Centra were known as the listeners of the Planet and were know as scholars. The other race, one Vincent most likely descended from is called the Ocupar. You can already see the similarity in the sounds of Ocupar and vampire which is because the legend is based off of that ancient race. The Ocupar were a powerful and strong race and to some of the ancient Centra they were known as barbarians and savages because of the way they lived. In reality they're not really like that."

Barret humphed and said,

"Thought you said that the Centra were scholars, if they were really that smart wouldn't they see the truth?" Aerith shook her head,

"Not really Barret, the Centra were a proud people and I guess that they considered themselves better than the Ocupar. I actually think that they are the ones that started the vampire legends as a way of putting down the Ocupar." Vincent spoke up,

"That's not all true Aerith, yes the Centra did have a bias against the Ocupar but as for the legends, they observed what they considered to be strange or alien behavior among my people and fabricated stories to try and make sense of it."

"So none of the vampire stories are true then?"

Vincent folded his arms and said in a rather confident voice,

"Try me." Cloud said,

"Alright then, how about sunlight and bursting into flames due to daylight?" Vincent coolly replied,

"Simple, we have pale skin and anyone, including normal humans, with pale skin can tell you that being out in the sun gives one hell of a sunburn. But that's about as close to physical burning as we get." Yuffie piped up,

"What about churches and holy stuff?" Vincent responded,

"Again that's simple, it's not that holy water burns us or that we can't go into churches it's that we don't worship the same way the Centra did. We still worship the Planet like the Centra but we prefer not to create reliquaries and churches. And because of that most of the Centra considered us pagans." Tifa looked him square in the eye and said,

"Well let's see if this is as 'simple' for you to explain: drinking blood. I want an explanation for that." Vincent looked at her evenly and replied,

"That one's slightly more complicated both in real life and in explanation. For starters there's actually two classifications of Ocupar's known simply as Day Life Ocupars and Night Life Ocupars. The classifications don't have anything to do with the time of day it's actually analogy of the difference being night and day. All Ocupar are born as Day Life Ocupars and as such they look, act, react and eat the same way as a human does. A Night Life Ocupar is…" he gestured to himself, "Essentially what most people think of when they think vampire. Black hair, pale skin," He pulled down his collar revealing his four long canines, "fangs and red eyes. Also Night Life Ocupars are the ones that drink blood. What makes them different isn't just they're outward appearance but they're insides too. A Day Life Ocupar has essentially the same physiology as a human or Centra. A Night Life Ocupar has a bit of a different anatomy. Our fangs are hollow and contain venom and are used to suck up blood, and we don't have stomachs. Instead we have an organ that works like the human liver and filters the blood we drink so we can derive nutrients, vitamins and minerals from it."

Cloud asked,

"And…just how do you become a Night Life Ocupar?" Vincent looked at him, then looked away but didn't answer.

_FASHBACK_

_It was dark, cold and raining. He didn't know where he was or how he got there; he had only a few scant memories of the pass few hours. Of these memories one stood out: an image of himself almost seen from a third person view. His thin arms were painfully held behind the back of his 12 year old body by two shady figures whose faces couldn't be seen. A third person stood in front of him holding a cup with a thick dark liquid inside. The figure was trying to force the liquid down Vincent's throat and because of his struggles the liquid was spilled everywhere though some had unfortunately managed to get down his throat. The liquid was warm and thick, nearly choking him. The figure, angry at Vincent's defiance whipped around and slugged him hard. As his world spun and faded to black he could hear the sound of cruel laugher. _

_It was still raining; he realized he was outside because of the muddy ground against his cheek. He didn't see the faces of his assailants and he didn't have to in order to know who they were. They were some of the kids from his hometown, kids who made fun of him and believed he was a monster just because he was born with red eyes. He'd had similar abduction situations with them before but he'd always managed to find his way home anyway after they'd dump him. But he couldn't do that this time._

_His entire body hurt, his back -especially his shoulder blades- felt like they were on fire. He tried to curl up his small frame even tighter. He wiped his hand across his hurting mouth to wipe away the water only to find that it wasn't water on his hand, it was blood coming from the inside of his mouth. _

_The pain all over intensified suddenly, causing his breathing to come out in short strangled gasps, hot stinging tears squeezed their way out of his eyes and down his mud covered face. His body writhed uncontrollably, his limbs flailing to all sides. He tried to get up, just wanting to outrun the pain and the suffering. He only succeeded in getting into a kneeling position where he was sitting on his ankles with his arms wrapped around him tightly. His vision was starting to turn red but he noticed bright headlights shining on him as a car approached. There came the sounds of shouting and the splashing footsteps of people approaching. _

_Then, all sound and sight failed him as the entire world seemed to light up in white hot fire. His vision completely turned red and he felt like he was being incinerated alive. He was screaming at the top of his lungs but was unable to hear it because of the pounding of blood in his ears. Tears streamed in torrents down his face but they too went unnoticed. He felt like his entire skeleton was shredding its way through the muscle and skin in his back. His hands clawed at his torso, ribcage and sides. His mouth felt like someone was trying to rip out every single tooth all at once. All he wanted was the pain to end, or for himself to faint…something…_**anything**_ to make it go away, he just wanted it all to stop… _

_END FLASHBACK_

Vincent eyes snapped shut and he involuntarily shivered at the memory. He'd never felt more pain at any one time before that night or since. Not even Hojo's horrific experimentation and torture could compare to that night. That night had changed everything. All the things he thought he'd known and all the things he never wanted to know clashed hard. Upon awakening he remembered finding himself in his father's lab lying on an operating table covered in a blanket. His father, Dr Grimoire Valentine, stood to his left with his back to him. He recalled that when he woke up he was greeted by his stepfather (aka Grimoire's husband) Niome Whitewulf who was standing at his other side.

Both men explained to him how it was them in the car that pulled up to him. His father had explained that the reason for his pain was the transformation of the Ocupar. Vincent had been greatly confused so his father had explained that his mother was indeed an Ocupar.

His train of thought was cut short by someone lightly shaking his shoulder.

"Hey, Vincent you still in there?" He jerked his head in the direction of the voice and noticed the question came from Cid and that everyone was staring at him. Cloud raised an eyebrow but commented,

"I asked you a question almost five minutes ago, and you just zoned off." Vincent composed himself and replied calmly,

"My apologies; could you repeat your question?" Cloud sighed but not in annoyance.

"I asked how a Day Life Ocupar becomes a Night Life Ocupar." He'd barely finished speaking when Vincent responded,

"I can't answer that." Cloud looked confused, like Vincent's reply had caught him off guard. Tifa spoke up instead,

"Just why can't you tell us?" Vincent looked down and breathed deeply through his nose and took a moment to figure out how to word his answer. Finally he looked at her and said,

"Because Tifa, it's not that I don't wish for you to know. It's that I don't have a solid answer to give. Aerith was slightly inaccurate in her assumption that the Ocupar died out, they didn't. Like I said a Day Life Ocupar could life their entire life as if they were a human and may not even have the knowledge that that are any different. That is the way Ocupar's live now. Transformations happen very rarely anymore. As for my own transformation, I have an idea what caused it but am not completely sure so I can't offer information on it." He shut his eyes and then turned and began walking toward the Ghost tube. Before reaching it he stopped and said without turning,

"That night is something I wish I had never experienced. That's all information I can give on it." He reached the tube and rested his gauntlet on the outer edge. Still not turning his back he asked,

"So now you know the truth, the reason for my methods and actions. I will leave you to deal with it your own way. However, I do have a question. Do you still want me in your party?" Cid didn't even hesitate a second,

"Well yea, ya should be. So what if yer an Ocupar last time I checked you were still our friend." Vincent snorted and answered,

"A friend? I believe that coming from you Cid. However I don't think that the others feel quite the same way." Cloud then commented,

"Hold it Valentine. While I can't excuse the fact that you didn't tell us I can't exactly blame you for your secrecy. As the Leader of this insane asylum of a group I personally think you fit right in…That is as long as you promise—and I mean **promise** not to prey on us." Vincent made a soft sound almost like he was laughing and commented in return,

"Hmm, I doubt turning my allies into meals would really be useful for any of us. Besides, there are plenty of Shinra still out there and if all else fails there's always the monsters roaming the woods. And so that means I'm staying?" Cloud nodded and said,

"Well you're an expert marksman and incredibly observant of everything." Vincent nodded and replied,

"So in other words yes you'd like me to stay." Looking at the time and then at the party Cloud commented,

"It already late, we should get some rest. After all now we're going to have race against the Turks to get to the Temple of the Ancients tomorrow." The rest of the group grumbled but nodded and they headed back to their rooms for the remainder of the night.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know the ending was quite cheezy but this chapter has been glaring at me for a while and so I just wanted to get it up.

Cid: well damn girl, that's a lot of new info to squeeze into one chapter.

Shadow of the Doubt: Yes, well I wanted to explain a bit of what was going on in my mind when I was writing this, besides it gives Vincent some backstory that DoC didn't.

Vincent: I got to go from being a normal human-like Day Life Ocupar to a dark brooding Night Life Ocupar. Yay...

Shadow of the Doubt: Oh quit whining, it doesn't suit you. Besides now that you two are in your room fun stuff gets to happen...

Cid: jes' what stuff gets to happen?

Vincent: Um...Cid, did you really have to ask?

Cid: -looks at Vincent puzzledly-

Vincent: -facepalm-

Shadow of the Doubt: -evil grin- ... Anyway read and review, and please tell if you are confused or have any questions.


	8. Sins can be forgiven: Part 1

**A/N: **I'm not dead! Yay! It's only been almost year and a half since I last updated this story. I know, I know that makes me a bad person but I've been really busy with college and life. So I gives you guys 12 pages in this chapter to make up for it...and this is only the first half. Don't worry the second half is already partially written and therefore shouldn't take me a year and a half to update. I also have a bonus chapter with an alternate ending partially written. The reason it will most likely end up as an alternate ending is that I didn't feel it truely worked to my liking with my current story path so yea...bonus chapter it will be.

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to Square Enix I own nothing but my twisted mind.

Now onto the story and the beginnings of what everyone has been waiting for...the bedroom scene. ^_^ That being said this chapter is a lime as of now and includes yaoi relationships so you have been warned.

* * *

Vincent was the first to enter the room and was followed Cid who closed the door behind himself. The gunman took a moment to walk over to the window and gaze out at the stars now that most of the lights in the Gold Saucer were closing down for the night. Cid walked up and stood at his left shoulder commenting,

"They're really beauties ain't they?" Vincent glanced at him, a slight question on his face. Cid waved his hand past the gunman in the direction of the window,

"The stars I mean, I they're really something." Vincent took a moment to gaze back at the shining dots glittering in the sky before answering his tone smooth and quiet,

"I suppose they are…and so are you." The pilot was surprised; he hadn't expected to hear something like that coming from Vincent. He turned his attention completely toward Vincent and leaned against the wall next to the window facing Vincent with his arms crossed.

"Is that so?" The raven haired man looked up at the sky and replied,

"Yes, Cid you're something or rather someone of the type I've found only a few of in my entire life." Cid raised his eyebrow curiously and asked,

"Jus' what type of someone are ya talkin' 'bout?" Vincent didn't react instantly; in fact it was a full thirty seconds before he did anything. Finally he turned, showing a grateful look on his pale complexion.

"You're someone that sees through all that makes me different, all that makes me appear alien or dangerous to everyone else. Most people in my life see me as a monster…" He looked down, "that's how it's always been. I grew up without friends because the other kids were either too afraid of me or they…" He trailed off and shivered remembering some of the torturous experiences he'd had while kidnapped. Cid reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, I'll admit yer different but then again that's what makes ya special. I personally like the way you are…most of time. I fckin' hate it when ya crash down and get all negative. Also when ya refuse to let people in, but then again, I guess that's jus' something that came from yer life experiences." Vincent made a hmm noise in response, then shook his head. He turned from the window and started walking toward the beds. He stopped and commented,

"You say that there are times that people can't read me, and yet…" He turned with a flourish of his crimson cape and walked back up to Cid. He stepped within a foot of the pilot and looked him in eye calmly and continued, "Yet you can see right through me most of time. No one has ever been able to see me that clearly. And I have to say…" he had lowered his head and closed his eyes bringing his lips only a few inches from Cid's. "I have to say that it's a new experience for me." He lifted his head again closing the distance even farther. "I've always wanted someone to be able to know and love me for who I am, not for what I look like or how I behave as a result."

Cid was at a loss as to how to react. Or rather he was unsure of how Vincent wanted him to react. His arms were at his sides just itching to tangle in the silky mass of raven locks in front of him. Unsure if that was really what Vincent wanted, Cid-without breaking eye contact- reached out and placed his hands on mantle of Vincent's cloak. The ex-Turk closed his eyes and lowered his head but didn't push the hands away so Cid slid them up to his shoulders. Then he slowly moved them to tangle in the waterfall of sable strands. Without warning Vincent laughed, he _laughed_. Cid quickly withdrew his hands as if they'd been burnt and stepped back wondering what was funny. Vincent regained his composer after a second and looked Cid. His expression was mostly its normal one but a small smirk was playing at the corners of his perfect lips and his eyes were still laughing.

Cid took another full step back and folded his arms across his chest. A faint blush of embarrassment colored his cheeks but he tried to hide it by looking angry.

"Jus' what the hell's so funny?" Vincent chuckled a second time before boldly taking the two steps forward and he then placed his gauntleted arm, palm flat, on the wall above Cid's right shoulder. His towering stance was almost threatening. Vincent looked down at the blonde and commented,

"I just thought that you being a tough talking pilot that you'd be more…" he trailed off purposely and then his slight smirk returned. To say Cid was shocked would have been an understatement; he was blown away. He'd never even dreamed Vincent would even think like that because the man was always angsting over that scientist Lucrecia Crescent. Then it hit him that Vincent was making fun of him, or rather, making fun of his slow gentle actions. That pissed him off so he decided it was time to get a little payback and perhaps give the man what he wanted at the same time.

Reaching out he grabbed Vincent roughly by his cloak collar and pulled him down to his own height. He grabbed Vincent's chin firmly and forced his head up so their eyes met. Giving his trademark pilot sneer just long enough for Vincent to catch it he forced their heads together.

Mouths met with the clashing of teeth, fangs and tongue in a fierce battle for dominance. Cid pushed Vincent against the wall and tried to hold him there by his wrists. Vincent, not to be easily dominated, twisted his hands free and grabbed Cid and forced him against the windowsill. Cid fought back but the walls to either side of the window made it difficult to maneuver well. Eventually the need for oxygen drove the two apart. Cid was breathing heavily while Vincent on the other hand seemed to be hardly out of breath. The two looked at one another for a long moment. Finally Cid spoke,

"Wow, that's somethin' I never would have guessed ya'd do." Vincent gave him an unreadable look and replied emotionlessly,

"I suppose then, that makes this a time in which you can't read me." He then turned away sharply and started walking. Cid chided himself for his comment. He'd finally gotten Vincent to do something he wanted and he'd ruined it just as quickly as it had been created. Truth be told he was really confused; he didn't really know what Vincent was doing. The stoic man seemed to want the affection but then he was shoving it away again. It got Cid frustrated and so he decided he was going to get up, grab Vincent and speak his mind on the subject. He only got as far as pulling away from the window when an explanation donned on him. Vincent's life couldn't have been easy and so he couldn't trust easily. The ex-Turk had obviously let himself trust Lucrecia and well, look how far that got him. That was it…it had to be. Vincent was afraid of loss, and so to protect himself from it he tried not to gain anything, because what one does not have one cannot lose. Cid decided he was going to prove to Vincent he wasn't going to lose him or lose anything by being with him.

He stepped forward and approached Vincent cautiously then rested his hand on Vincent's shoulder. The gunman didn't move nor did he respond in any way. Taking a breath to calm him, Cid stepped around Vincent and turned to face him. He gently reached up and brushed his gloved fingers across Vincent's cheek. Vincent jumped a minute bit but just kept his eyes closed. Sighing softly Cid reached out with his other hand and rested it on Vincent's shoulder; still no reaction.

'_He's closing himself off, if I don't do something I'll lose what's left of this chance.'_

So he lifted his fingers and brushed them across Vincent's cheek again. He wanted Vincent to trust him, but damn it he wanted to get on to touching Vincent now. It was nearly unbearable.

"Vincent…?" The blonde questioned softy.

Slowly Vincent opened his eyes and trained them on the man. His face expressed no emotion and by all accounts he looked the way he always did. Closed up and shut away from the entire world around him. It was his only defense against the onslaught of pain after all. The gunman reached up and grabbed the pilots' arms lightly and pulled them away from himself. He saw the look of loss and confusion on Cid's face and he was surprised at how much it hurt him to see the blonde look like that. He told himself it was for the better, for both of them. He turned away a second time and walked toward his bed. Cid didn't follow.

It was for the better he told himself again. It was safer just to end it before it began, to stop it before he got in too deep. He swam in that lake before and knew there where sharks just waiting for vulnerable prey. He refused to allow himself to be that vulnerable prey. Not again…But why then, why did it hurt? He hadn't even done really anything with Cid -save for a brief kiss- still…The confused eyes on his back pulled at his heart strings and made them hurt. At a loss of what else to do he just heaved a sigh and sank his shoulders as he exhaled; never once turning to face the blonde.

Silently watching the other's movements Cid mulled over what to do next. He was getting rather frustrated with Vincent rather quick. Finally, after heaving a sigh of his own he walked over to Vincent and firmly grabbed his right shoulder from behind. Pulling roughly he intended to force Vincent face him but he never got that far. In one swift moment Vincent whipped around, steeled his gauntlet around Cid's neck, threw him to the floor and pinned him there with a knee to the pilots' chest. Without his pilot scarf around his neck for protection Vincent's tight grip dug deep into the soft flesh of his throat as the gunman held him in a strangle hold.

Shocked eyes looked up at Vincent. Sure he'd hope he would get a reaction from the gunman but he wasn't counting on _that_ type of a reaction. The two stayed still as statues for the next few moments just staring at each other. Finally Vincent removed his grip and stood up murmuring,

"My apologizes, but you shouldn't try and do things of that manner to me." The gunman then just sat down on his bed, folded his arms into his lap and stared straight ahead. It was a few more seconds before Cid could calm his heart enough to stand up without visibly shaking. After straightening his jacket he sat down beside Vincent. He wasn't going to let Vincent's rather violent self-defense mechanisms deter him from his goal of getting the ex-Turk to open back up.

The trouble was, Cid wasn't sure where to start, he wanted to comfort the man but then at the same time he also wanted to smack him upside the head too. Deciding the second course of action, while very tempting, wouldn't help him accomplish anything he decided to try the former. Looking at the cloaked man at his side he began,

"I think I know what's going on in yer head. Not tryin' to say I'm any type of mind reader or anything, jus' that if I really can see you clearer than anyone one else then maybe I have a clue what yer thinking." Vincent tilted his head slightly, as he took in what Cid said. He replied without looking,

"And that would be?" Cid let a small sigh of relief escape his lips; Vincent was talking to him again, that meant he was at least getting somewhere with him. Taking a moment to choose his words carefully, he then turned back to his companion.

"Yer torn inside…between decisions I mean. On the one hand, you follow the basic human instinct of wanting to belong and understood. But…due to yer past experiences yer afraid to let anyone in because yer scared they'll either take advantage of ya or they'll leave you to crash and burn…or both." He turned back to face front and rested his hands on his legs and sighed while shrugging. "Or at least that's the vibe yer givin' me. I could be wrong…and about what I said earlier…I don't know what ya actually took that as but I didn't mean to insult ya. I was jus' saying that it was unexpected…and well…" He trailed off and after a moment gave a growl of frustration at his own inability to express himself in words.

There came a movement from his left and Cid looked over to see Vincent's shoulders were shaking and his gloved hand was raised to the collar of his cloak. After a second Vincent lifted his head and put his arm back into his lap. He turned to Cid the remnants of laugher on his face and replied,

"You're used to talking tough and not speaking your mind unless it includes a generous amount of expletives…However," He leaned closer, "I understand what you're saying, or rather what you're trying to say. You're very observant and I'm glad of that fact, and yes you did read me correctly…I just…" He turned his head away but didn't lean away.

Almost before he knew he was doing it Cid reached up and grabbed Vincent's chin, gently this time and turned the man back to face him. It was his turn to smirk as he commented,

"Yeah well, I nev'r was a big fan a' flowery language. Just the same whatta say we try this over again?" Vincent paused but gave a slow nod, allowing Cid to guide his head closer.

Their lips meet much less forcefully this time but it didn't bother either one of them in the least. It was as if their first kiss had never happened and they just now tasted the chaste kiss of first love. Cid slid his hands away from Vincent's chin, down his thin torso to his slightly curved hips. Wrapping his gloved hands around the slender waist he tried to pull Vincent into his lap. Vincent braced his hands against Cids' chest to stop him. He wasn't going to be dominated that easily. Instead he pulled close to his side and wrapped his gantlet arm around Cids' waist. While he ran the fingers of his other hand across the pilot's chest, up his shoulder and eventually he got around to wrapping the arm around Cid's neck to start to deepen the kiss.

Cid was the first to produce his tongue and lap it at Vincent's perfect lips. Vincent pulled them closer and licked his own tongue against the blondes. Their tongues danced in that limited space between the men's mouths gradually getting rougher though neither one was willing to give in to the other. The battle was hot, wet and fierce and both men loved the challenge of trying to overpower and outlast the other. Finally lack of oxygen forced Cid to turn away first. While he caught his breath Vincent slowly began licking across the blonde's soft neck.

The long, warm, wet strokes across his throat were making it hard for him to properly catch his breath, not that he minded. He was enjoying the feeling but it felt too soft, too gentle for his liking. He knew what he wanted but wasn't really sure how to ask. Finally he just thought to hell with it he would just ask what was on his mind…that is, if he could actually breathe well enough to get it out at all.

"Vincent…" he murmured breathlessly. Vincent pulled his head back so that he could look the blonde in the eye as well as give him a moment to catch his breath.

"There's something I'd like ya to do…If yer willing that is…" Vincent motioned calmly for him to continue.

"Do ya think you could…ya know…use your fangs? …that is if yer comfortable with that." Vincent's eyebrows furrowed slightly in question making Cid feel like he shouldn't have asked.

"Never mind." He stated quickly. Vincent shook his head.

"No that's not what meant Cid. I…I'm just a little surprised you'd ask for that after what you saw on Cait's video…" Cid looked him straight in eye.

"I trust you Vince, I know what ya did. And I know why ya did it. I don't have a problem with it…I just…I don't know, thought ya'd be less…restrained maybe?" Vincent gave him a serious look and said just as serious,

"Are you really sure you want me less in control? If you really do, then you're going to have to face the consequences of that decision." Cid thought a moment before nodding. Vincent gave him a nod in return before suddenly standing up throwing Cid off guard. He was about to question Vincent's actions when the gunman turned back to him, his actions quick and graceful.

With the grace and speed of a striking cobra Vincent whipped his gloved hand out and wrapped it tightly around Cid's throat nearly choking him. Using his strangle hold on the pilot he hauled him to his feet and forced him to walk backwards until they'd hit a wall. There he held him gripped.

Cid's vision was beginning to blur from lack of oxygen and his face was beginning to heat up. What surprised him the most was that it felt _good_. He'd never in a million years imagined that being nearly strangled could actually produce pleasure. Reaching out he grasped the upper piece of Vincent's leather jumpsuit and hung on. Vincent then leaned close loosening his grip slightly. He once again had the serious face.

"If you want me to stop, _tell me too_. I _will_ stop." The pilot nodded and managed to choke out,

"No…I like…it." Vincent nodded and retightened his grip as he began undoing Cid's flight jacket with his gauntlet. Once it was open he pulled Cid away from the wall and into a deep kiss in which the pilot eagerly answered. During their kiss Vincent took the time to capture and bite Cid's lower lip; just enough to make it hurt a little but not so much that his fangs would draw blood. Those actions earned a pleasured moan from the pilot.

Without breaking the kiss Vincent withdrew his hand from Cid's throat and began pulling the shoulder section of the pilot's flight jacket down his arms until it hung from his elbows. Their tongues met in air sparring once again in hot dance of control. Vincent, despite enjoying being dominate, allowed himself to fold and let Cid slide his tongue into his warm cavern. The muscle moved about inch by inch slowly memorizing everything as Cid tried to drink it in all at once while the gunman released a low moan in response.

Vincent tasted amazing…he couldn't even put into words just what the favor was…cinnamon spice perhaps; sweet but with enough of a zing to leave his tongue tingling. Vincent jerked his head up slightly when Cid decided to wrap his tongue around one of his upper fangs. He started rubbing his tongue around the fang when suddenly Vincent pushed away from him sharply. Cid gave a confused look. Vincent explained,

"You don't want to do that. Not unless you want me to…use them for their purpose." Cid smirked in response which amazed Vincent. His amazement quickly faded as he realized just what Cid might have been going for. He shook his head,

"No, Cid. I can't give you that." The pilot frowned.

"Why not?" Vincent looked back up at him,

"Because it's too dangerous, there's too much chance I could…" he trailed off not wanted to finish his sentence. Cid stepped forward, placed his hands on Vincent's hips and said,

"I trust ya remember? And besides, ya said you weren't going to be all stiff and in control on me. Ya told me that if I wanted you to stop you would so it should be fine, right?" Vincent shook his head but Cid could tell he was winning this argument.

"Wrong…yes I can maintain control over most things but that's another story. If I lost control during that or due to that I could kill you without meaning to as well as not even noticing it. And there'd be nothing you could do about it. I'd not like to risk that." Cid smirked and replied,

"Without risk, life's no fun…" He could tell Vincent was still not completely happy with the idea. So he opened his mouth to speak further but didn't get the chance. Vincent grabbed the thin barrier that was the pilots' shirt and used it to shove the man back against the wall. Metal claws gripped his hair tightly as his head was forced to side to give the gunman room.

A familiar warm tongue resumed its lapping at his throat, though after a moment it was joined the light scrapping of fangs too. The feeling sent shivers down Cid's spine all the way to his groin. It felt amazing. The licks and scraps got rougher and more condensed slowing turning more to nips and gentle bites. Then the fangs -all four of them- began kneading at the sensitive flesh. Cid wasn't sure exactly what Vincent was doing anymore but he didn't care, it felt so good.

Without warning Vincent gave growl from deep in his throat and snapped his fangs closed on Cids' neck like the springing of a bear trap. Cid couldn't suppress a small cry of pain from escaping past his lips. Vincent sucked the pilot's blood calmly as if he either wasn't worried or didn't care about hurting him. Getting his blood sucked was an interesting feeling for Cid. He imagined what he was feeling was something similar to seeing bubbles of carbonation rising in within wine or champagne. Sure the initial bite hurt, but the drinking part just was rather arousing. He fell himself stiffening more and more the longer the gunman drank.

His body longed for more contact so he reached out and grasped the man pulling their bodies closely together. But it wasn't enough, he wanted more. He gasped and moaned softly while gripping his arms as tightly as he possible could around the ex-Turk's waist.

Vincent himself was surprised Cid's reaction to his bite and to his movements in general. It made him wonder if the pilot was secretly masochistic and the left him smirking. Hmm, this could be fun. In response to Cid clutching him so close he ground his body against the pilot causing him to release some more interesting sounds.

The room was starting to grow hazy and he couldn't tell if it was from blood loss or from the incessant grinding against his body that was causing it. Either way Cid was beginning to feel faint and felt the need to voice that.

"Vin…Vince…stop…I'm…dizzy…"

Though he heard the pilot's plea, Vincent really didn't want stop. His blood tasted like a delicious rare wine, and though he'd obviously tasted a lot of blood before none of it compared. If there was a nectar of the gods he thought, then this surely had to be it. Still, he knew if he didn't stop soon he'd really put Cid's life in serious danger. It was that thought that ultimately gave him the strength to overpower his instincts and pull away. Removing his fangs from the pilots' throat he carefully lapped up the excess blood while letting the proteins in his saliva seal the wound from continuing to bleed. Licking his way up the blondes jaw he captured Cids' lips once more.

Even though their bodies were still grinding hard Cid managed to get his hands between them and began working at the buckles holding together Vincent's cape. Years of working on engines and using his hands to do difficult tasks in small spaces allowed him to quickly get the buckles undone. Once that task was finished he pulled the entire cloak off and threw it off to the side. He then felt his fingers along Vincent's shoulders and pushed the gunman back when felt something he didn't expect.

Vincent gave him a puzzled look in response but silently consented to stepping back a foot. Cid took the time to look over his lover without his cloak on. A small smile curled its way onto his face when he noticed that Vincent's leather jumpsuit was sleeveless, something he'd never noticed before due to the cloak. Also the jumpsuit had a turtleneck collar that because of the large silver buckle on the front looked much like a gothic dog collar. Vincent's full jumpsuit, or to be more precise, his_ skin-tight black leather_ _catsuit_ with all the buckles on it reminded Cid of the bondage outfits he'd seen strippers wear in Rocket Town. It made him wonder just why the gunman would wear such a flamboyant outfit with his attitude, and made him chuckle. Vincent raised a delicate eyebrow in question.

In response the pilot stepped closer and hooked his finger around the large silver buckle pulling Vincent down to eye level. Roving his fingers over the gunman's lean but well muscled chest he commented,

"It's nothing; jus' didn't imagine that yer suit would look quite…like it does under your cloak. Kinda gives people a certain impression of ya if you know what I'm getting at…" Vincent replied with a mischievous smirk,

"Yes well, I happen to like things of that nature." Cid's smirk widen as he slide his hand lower commenting,

"Do you now?"

Vincent snapped shut his glowing crimson eyes as Cid's hand reached a certain part of his anatomy. Moaning softly he leaned into the touch subtly eager for more contact; this placed him slightly off balance. The pilot used Vincent's precarious position to his advantage; he sat down and used his hand on Vincent's collar to force him down too. Vincent almost yelped in surprise when he was yanked to the floor on top the pilot. Cid laughed which made Vincent glare at him. Cid shrugged and smiled, a faint blush colored his cheeks as he reached up and brushed the raven hair out of his lovers face. Vincent gave him an 'oh you are so going to pay for that' look while slowly shaking his head. Cid's smiled faded slightly as he wondered what exactly the gunman was planning.

Vincent reached up and removed Cid's grip on the buckle of his collar. He then sat forward on the pilots' lap which brought both their clothed erections together resulting both of them releasing a moan. Deeply breathing in the captains' scent the stoic Ocupar leaned forward still, until his chest pressed to Cids'. Lifting his head he captured Cid's lips once more. The pilot reached out and went to wrap his arms around the ex-Turk's waist but Vincent caught him before he could and redirected his hands to sift through his raven strands. Cid sighed in defeat into the kiss but let the gunman have his way. Once Cid's arms were out of the way Vincent ran his hands down Cids' sides as he continued to deepen the kiss. When he reached the pilot's pants he grabbed at the side hems of his t-shirt and, being extra mindful of what his claw was doing, he slowly untucked it. Cid inhaled sharply and turned his head away when Vincent's gloved hand ghosted across his right nipple beneath the shirt.

Cid sighed, he really liked what Vincent was doing but he was going about it just so damn slow. At this rate, by the time they got fully naked it would be the next afternoon and he wasn't willing to wait that long. Grabbing Vincent's hand through his shirt as well as the gauntlet at his side he looked at Vincent's confused look. Taking the time to put a smirk on his face he responded,

"Ya know that if we keep goin' at this pace by the time we even get half naked Cloud and the gang will be looking for us." Vincent chuckled silently and replied,

"In other words you want me to hurry up?" Cid squirmed uneasily; torn between wanting to enjoy everything the way it was happening and wanted to just get right too it. Finally he made some semblance of a decision his gaze returned to the man on his lap.

"I think we should first off lose all the clothes now…and then…well I'd like to get to some more entertaining things. As much as I like what yer doing it's a bit…slow." He gestured with his hand, "You know what I mean right?"

In response Vincent sat back and then stood up. Cid was about to stop him from walking away when he noticed to his relief that Vincent had just gotten up to take his catsuit off. The pilot started to go back to taking his clothes off. Flipping the shirt over his head easily he ran a hand through his sandy locks and looked up. With surprising speed and dexterity Vincent had already gotten all twelve buckles down his catsuit open and was working on unbuckling the large buckle on his collar. That's when Cid noticed something interesting about the collar. The fact that the collar was not actually sewn to the catsuit, instead it appeared to be attached to it with a zipper. Hmm…that could be fun.

Quickly reaching out Cid clasped Vincent's hands and pulled them away from his collar resulting in Vincent giving him a confused look. Instead of giving him a verbal answer Cid replied by grasping the zipper and unzipping the collar from the rest of the catsuit. He then began working the rest of the catsuit down Vincent's lean but well muscled chest. As he did couldn't help himself from being a little naughty and pausing to rub the sleek black leather in slow cycles around and eventually onto Vincent's nipples. In response the gunman gave a deep throated moan that almost sounded like a purr to the pilot.

Leaning his head against the pilots shoulder Vincent murmured voice suddenly going husky,

"I thought you wanted…to get the clothes off…" Cid shrugged and smirked,

"Well I just couldn't help myself." Vincent Hmmed in reply but then pushed Cid away.

"Well then, why don't we do that hmm?" The gunman sensuously slide the catsuit off keeping a ghost of a smirk on his lips as the pilot watched on. After quickly removing both his boots and his catsuit Vincent looked back up at the pilot. Cid was still staring at him but with a different look on his face from before; he now looked concerned and perhaps a touch sympathetically at Vincent. Knowing exactly why Cid was regarding him this way the raven hair beauty just shook his head and said,

"As my stepfather Niome Whitewulf once said 'scars are the map of our personal history' and they are just that: **history, nothing more**. Let's not let the shadows of the past darken our night tonight." Cid blinked, it was hard to imagine Vincent just brushing off so many, many scars like they were nothing at all. However, he did agree with Vincent, he didn't want anything to ruin this, not now. He then starting laughing; this caused Vincent to regard him strangely. Cid reached out and pulled Vincent into a hug round the waist and breathed against the pale neck and collar,

"You always speak so damn flowery. It's like everything you say could be put together and used to create a poem." Vincent was still for a moment and then chuckled himself,

"I suppose, though you would study it like that is…odd, for you anyway."

"What are ya sayin' I can't be sensitive? I told you I ain't any good with flowery language, that don't mean I ain't sensitive." Vincent gave him an almost completely serious look and commented,

"Hmm, well I'm a bit *ahem* 'sensitive' myself right now myself…" Cid's eyes widened before he let go and backed off a bit to finish undressing himself.

"Yeah, yeah, I can take a hint Vince, I can _take_ the hint." As soon as his clothes (sans the boxers) were off Vincent immediately grabbed him around his right forearm with his gauntlet, yanked him across the room. Then, in a motion that mimicked the cracking of a whip, he tossed a surprised Cid's full body onto the bed. Vincent then pounced on top of him forcing his legs apart as he lay down on top of him. Cid growled in response to this, he sure as hell wasn't going to be dominated _that _easily. But before he could wrestle Vincent off the gunman grabbed and pulled his head to the side and began kneading the side of his neck with his fangs again. While the feeling was indescribably good Cid was a little worried, he was already still a little woozy from the first round of this he didn't know if he wanted a second go at it. However, before he could open his mouth to protest Vincent bit down deep reopening the previous wounds and causing Cid to hiss in pain.

"Vincent stop, I can't take any more blood loss, I'm fckin' dizzy now!" He tried to push Vincent off of him with his arms but found to his horror he was unable to move them. He tried to move his legs, fingers, toes, _anything_ but couldn't do it. Now he was starting to panic, he was somehow paralyzed and had Vincent at his throat.

"Vince!" he pleaded trying his best to remain some semblance of calm. The gunman pulled away from his neck and lapped up the blood calmly, taking his time as he did so. Cid strained again but alas, still no response from his limbs.

"Vincent!" Finally Vincent looked up at him a look of concern flash across his crimson orbs,

"Something wrong Cid?" He seemed genuinely confused. Cid gave him a light glare and replied,

"I can't move." Vincent shifted his eyes away and was silent. Cid narrowed his eyes and commented,

"What did ya do Vincent?" Vincent finally looked back at him and responded,

"Calm down Cid, it's not going to kill you, besides you wanted me to be less restrained didn't you?" Cid gave him a look in disbelief and moved his mouth like he wanted to say something but it was a full minute before any actual words came out.

"Okay, not exactly what I meant Vincent." There was an edge of panic in his voice. Vincent gave him an apologetic look, reached up and began stroking the side of Cid's face,

"Sorry Cid, though I did warn you about the dangers of having me unrestrained…" Cid still looked unbelieving but finally said,

"I get it, dug my own grave right?" Vincent looked surprised and immediately shook his head

"No Cid, as I said, its' not going to kill you, it'll just…kind of keep you from moving…" Cid gave him an exasperated look,

"For how long?" Vincent shook his head and gave the pilot a coy look,

"Just long enough…" Cid could only muster his own look of surprise. Vincent began licking his way down Cid's torso pausing to lap at a nipple before sucking on it hard. Cid gasped and had his body been able to it would have arched into the touch. After sucking for a while he let go and blew softly on the wet pink nub causing it to perk up. After repeating the process on the other nipple Vincent was pleased to notice that Cid 'third leg' was certainly showing its approval of his menstruations. Between moans and gasps of pleasure Cid managed to grumble,

"This…is cheating Vince…" Vincent paused long enough to reply coyly,

"Hmm…I don't remember you laying out any game rules Cid, therefore this is a perfectly acceptable stratagem besides, you said you wanted me less restrained. You never say I couldn't make you 'more restrained' while I was at it." Cid couldn't think of a good come back for that so the simply said,

"Fck you Valentine!" Vincent didn't even raise his head as he replied,

"I'm sure you would if you were able..."

"…"

"Ya know I really hate ya right now?"

"You say that, but your body betrays the truth…"

* * *

Haha, more cliffhangers, I really am cruel with these aren't I?

Cid: "Vincent you bastard, that cheating!"

Vincent: "I would prefer the term, 'creative improvision."

Cid: "The hell is that supposed to mean?"

Shadow of the doubt: "It means Cid, that Vincent is tired of always being portrayed as the submissive one in the sex scenes and is taking control to do something about it."

Cid: "..."

Vincent: (Grins)


End file.
